


Breaking Rules

by SwanQueen_Fairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen_Fairytale/pseuds/SwanQueen_Fairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills considered herself a bright College student, when she wanted something then nothing would get in her way. But what she couldn't foresee was the next thing she wanted was forbidden from her. Damn that Blonde Coach with the addictive laugh and marvelously toned body. Was there anything she could do to stop this need? Or was fate on her side this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day Back

The first day. It was the first day back at Storybrooke College. And it was raining. First day back at College and it was goddamn raining. Not drizzling. Not light rain, no. But pissing it down, soaked to the skin in seconds type of rain. This wasn’t what Regina had expected. Regina perfectly curled, perfectly placed hair Mills. Now that very same brunette hair was dripping down her blue blazer and sticking to her scalp. Great.

Regina wasn’t one to let much get her down, past experiences taught her to keep her head held high and move on. But the rain, the ruined hair and the thought of having to face her ex, Robin Locksley, for the rest of the school year was really putting her in a shitty mood. She didn’t know why she ever dated that tree-hugging creep of an ex. He always smelled of forest. Two months of hearing about how he’s going to save the forest should have done it for her but when she caught him fucking his fellow classmate, Marian, she knew she made the wrong decision. Well, good riddance. It wasn’t like she was trying to replace her first boyfriend Daniel. No one could ever replace his sweet-natured personality.

Daniel was someone she could trust with anything. She turned to him for guidance, wisdom when she couldn’t understand something or if she just needed a shoulder to cry on. It was a wander why it took them so long to realize they had feelings for each other. But now he was gone. Killed in a house fire along with his parents and sister. She didn’t know what to do with herself once she heard the news; her first port of call in such a tragedy was to turn to Daniel. So instead she locked herself away, buried in her bed crying for what seemed like months. Steeling her emotions, she looked up at the assaulting rain and began to make her way rather quickly to the reception.

However, the thought of seeing her friends again after being away for four weeks on a family vacation with her Father and Mother was helping. She missed them so terribly, always did when she was over six hours away from their giggling selves. Feeling her phone buzzing in the pocket of her now drenched slacks, she reached down to see a text from Ruby Lucas. Smiling, she unlocked the phone to see what her plucky, brunette friend of three years wanted now.

_Ruby: Hey, Mills. What’s taking you so long? Were all in Classroom B. Get your sexy ass here now! X_

_Regina: Chill Rubes. I’m soaked to the skin thanks to this Maine weather. I’ll be there in two. Xx_

Putting her phone away, she glanced at the College that she was studying at for her final year and made her way to Building block Gold where said classroom was located. Gold, of course, named after the old Headmaster Gold who retired after a slip of his shot gun made him permanently crippled. Quickly yanking the door open and shaking her hair, she made her way down the corridor. On the left held all the lockers in use by final year students as they were to have their lessons held in Gold Building. Locating locker 108, she forced the hideous green coloured locker open and grabbed her bag filled with the books she would need for the day before making her way further down the corridor coming to a stop outside Classroom B. She opened the door to see Ruby plus her two other long-time friends Kathryn Midas and Killian Jones.

“Oh my god, Regina took you long enough” yelled Ruby once she spotted her, running over and practically knocking her over in a bone-crushing hug.

“Sorry, my trusty merc wasn’t so trusty this morning. Doesn’t like the rain”

“Much like the owner, hey Reggie” Killian stated, strolling over and kissing her on the cheek.

“Hey, the sunshine never made me shiver and hate my life. Anyway, how’s everyone been? And when do we get our timetables?” Regina said, glancing at all three friends before hugging Kathryn.

“Who knows, Professor Booth hasn’t arrived yet. He’s waiting for two new lecturers to arrive. We’re getting a new History Professor and Gym Coach. They brought their kid along aswell, pretty cool kid for someone with both parents working where he studies. I escorted him here from reception. But we want to hear all about your vacation” Kathryn said, pointing over to a small boy with mousy brown hair looking forlornly out the window at the ever increasing pounding of the rain.

“Was ok. Lots of sunshine, drinks and the occasional blow out with Mother. A normal vacation if you ask me” Regina laughed, placing her bag and coat on the closest desk.

“Ah, but this time was different. You got that sleaze ball of a ‘boyfriend’ of your back. Took you long enough. What did you ever see in him?” Ruby stated.

“I don’t know, Rubes. I guess I was just looking for a distraction from all these pent up emotions for Daniel. I knew I could never replace him but I was just in need of something physical, ya know. Didn’t work, shit in bed” Regina giggled, along with her three friends.

“Oh dear, sounds like you need to get some then love!” Killian whispered, winking at her.

“Oh shove it Jones, your love of rum and childish jokes puts me right off” Regina laughed, shoving him lightly on the shoulder.

“Suit yourself”

Before anyone could reply, their lecturer Professor Booth entered the classroom followed by two others Regina didn’t recognise. One was tall with brown hair, handsome features and a confident walk. He was carrying a set of books under one arm, the title of which Regina didn’t recognise, and under the other a black suitcase along with a surprisingly dry, brown coat. However, this wasn’t what caught Regina’s eye. It was who came in after him.

A gorgeous blonde wearing a red leather jacket, skin tight jeans and knee length boots strolled in with all the grace of a goddess. Regina stood, jaw wide and eyes bulging. The way the blonde smiled whilst surveying the classroom, the way she flicked the silky blonde hair over her shoulders. Their eyes locked, and for a second she thought she could see the universe in the emerald eyes staring back at her. Regina’s breath hitched as the blonde gave her a warm smile before looking at Professor Booth. Regina could honestly say she had never seen a more beautiful woman, and that this was going to be a fun year.

“Good morning everyone. Welcome back, I hope you had a good summer to recover and prepare yourself for your final year. Before we get started I want to introduce two new lecturers who have joined us here. Professor Cassidy will be teaching you History whilst Coach Swan here will be your new Gym teacher but also managing the Soccer team. I hope you can show them what well-respected students you can be” Professor Booth declared, all the while smiling around the room at the students he had proudly taught for two years.

All of a sudden Regina has a sudden urge to do well in Gym, and join the Soccer team. Somehow the miserable start to the day had now been forgotten.

Watching both lecturers smile at the students then turn to leave the room, Regina looked to her friends who all had the same expression on their faces whilst looking at the brunette. Damn it, she’d been caught staring for too long and she knew it.

“What?” Regina stated.

“You are totally crushing on the gorgeous blonde coach. Have a sudden urge to join the Soccer team Mills?” Kathryn laughed, knowing her friend too well.

“Oh shut up, lets get our timetables” Regina giggled, blushing as she made her way to the front of the class for her final years timetable.

“We’re never gonna let you live this down Mills. At least she’s better looking that Robin ever could be” Ruby replied, following her friend. They had both reached the desk ceasing their conversation before grabbing their timetables.

“And probably better in bed” Killian joked.

“Yeah, but she’s our lecturer so its not gonna happen” Regina said, a tone of disappointment evident in her voice.

“Well Mills, looks like you’re going to see how good that Swan is very soon. You’ve got a Gym session at period two.” Kathryn laughed, grinning at Regina.

“Oh god, this is going to be fun” Regina groaned, staring down at her timetable.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma Swan could honestly say she wasn’t a fan of rain. It reminded her too much of her days as a foster kid wandering the streets with just the clothes on her back. She was however looking forward to starting her new job at Storybrooke Community College even if it meant working with her ex and father of her child, Neal. She would not let that man get her down, not this time. She had spent too much time wallowing in her sorrows to let that happen again. Looking in the rear view mirror of her trusty yellow bug, she saw her son staring out the window lost in thought.

“What’s eating you alive, kid?” Emma asked, not taking her eyes off the road in front of her. This heavy rain wasn’t helping for visibility.

“Nothing”

“Come on Henry, what’s up?”

“I just hope you and Dad would try to get along, I know the split was painful but I don’t want to be known as the kid with divorced parents working at the school at each other’s throats” Henry sighed, dropping his gaze to his lap.

“Look Henry, I’m sorry for what happened but you know why I did it. I couldn’t be with your father knowing I didn’t love him. However, we will remain friendly with each other for you” Emma smiled in the mirror at her son.

“Thanks”

“That’s ok, look when we get there I need to meet with your father and Professor Booth. You are to make your way over to Classroom B, someone will be waiting to escort you. Kathryn Midas is her name so be good” Emma sternly said, pulling into the car park and spotting Neal’s Corvette parked close to the front.

“Okay Ma, see you later. Love you” Henry yelled whilst clambering rather ungraciously out of the back seat.

“Love you too” Emma sighed, gathering her bag and locking the bug. Making her way quickly over to the Reception, she pulled open the door where she spotted Neal and a tall looking man with a scruffy beard.

“Ah Coach Swan, pleasure to meet you. My name is August Booth. I will be introducing you to my final year students. I gather that your son will also be in my class” August stated, glancing once to Emma then to Neal.

“Yeah, he’s making his way over to your classroom now with a Kathryn Midas”

“Ah yes, bright girl. Don’t let her try out for soccer practice though, you will lose more balls than you ever felt possible. Once I have introduced the both of you to my class, you will make your way back here where Belle here will direct you to our staff classroom where you will get a map of the school and your timetables stating what class you will be teaching and in what room. Now Coach, you will obviously be teaching in the Gym where your own office is located. Belle, would you kindly show her where that is when you get a moment?” August laughed

“Of course, August” Belle said, smiling at Emma

“Anyway, right this way”

Emma smiled to August then to her ex Neal. She did feel bad for him. It must have been hard hearing his wife whom he shared a child with has finally admitted she was gay. It wasn’t his fault, at least she was sure it wasn’t.

It didn’t take long before they reached Classroom B. August opened the door and stepped into the brightly lit classroom, Emma and Neal hot on his heels. Glancing around the room she spotted Henry, sat by the window watching as his parents entered amicably. Smiling, she then turned her attention to the rest of the students. She counted 25 in total. However, one student caught her eye.

A stunningly beautiful brunette stood in the middle of the room. The recent downpour evident on her damp hair and blazer, her jaw wide and eyes bulging whilst staring back at her. Locking eyes with the woman, she stared longingly into the chocolate orbs before her wandering how the hell she was ever going to forget those eyes that she could get lost in. Gathering her thoughts that were progressively going from innocent to inappropriate-for-a-lecturer-student-relationship, she gave her warmest smile to the brunette not wanting to think too much into the fact her breath hitched at the smile.

“Good morning everyone. Welcome back, I hope you had a good summer to recover and prepare yourself for your final year. Before we get started I want to introduce two new lecturers who have joined us here. Professor Cassidy will be teaching you History whilst Coach Swan here will be your new Gym teacher but also managing the Soccer team. I hope you can show them what well-respected students you can be” August declared, putting the attention onto herself and Neal.

Looking around the room, the blonde tried her hardest not to stare back at the brunette still staring very much in awe at herself. Before turning around and exiting the room, she allowed herself one final glance at her. Her features really were striking; her plump, red lips that looked oh so kissable evident against her olive, toned skin, her dark chocolate eyes that seemed to match her wavy, brunette hair very well. ‘That’s what rain will do to you’ the blonde thought, looking at that luscious hair.

This was going to be a fun year.

“Look Emma, I know this is going to be awkward for us to work together but we have to try for Henry.” Neal stated, pulling her from her wonderful thoughts.

Sighing, she turned to Neal giving his her full attention. “I know Neal, I have spoken to Henry saying that we will try to work amicably alongside each other” Emma smiled at her ex, even if she wasn’t interested in him he was a handsome man. He would do well when looking for a woman for himself.

“Good, would it be ok if I had him for this evening?” Neal pleaded

“Of course, just don’t fill him with sweets before bed” Emma laughed, knowing too well sweets just didn’t go well with her son’s stomach.

“Thanks Em”

Reaching the reception they both smiled at Belle who greeted them with a warm smile of her own.

“I guess this is my chance to say welcome to Storybrooke. If you would like to follow me” she said in her strong Australian accent whilst making her way round to the front of the desk.

“Thanks Belle. How long have you been working here” Emma asked, glancing around at the large reception hall. For a college that had stood its ground through some pretty horrendous storms, it was beautifully crafted.

“Oh wow, for about ten years I do believe. I started working here before Gold started his position. He’s my husband you see, met him when he started. Foolish man” Belle laughed then sighed, her eyes glazing over thinking about her crippled husband.

“Yes we heard what happened, we are ever so sorry” Neal calmly stated, showing he was indeed sorry. A side of him Emma hadn’t seen for a long time.

“That’s ok, not your fault. You didn’t put that hideous shot gun in his hand after all” Belle laughed, however the blonde noticed it seemed a bit strained.

Before Emma could respond, they came to a halt outside a double set of doors, the words ‘Staff Room’ written in big bold letters across one of the doors. Belle opened the door and gestured them inside the large room, filled with comfortable looking sofas, a kitchen equipped with a decent looking fridge, coffee machine, toaster and microwave and cabinets upon cabinets along the right side of the room. Straight ahead was a wall of glass overlooking the wide gardens of the college, students milling around giggling and chatting amongst themselves not giving the room a second glance.

“Well this is the staff room. All staff members meet here first thing in the morning for a chat and any business that may need to be discussed with Headmaster Warren. On the right side we have a set of cabinets, each cabinet belongs to a professor on which you can fill it with any papers or items you wish. Most of the staff members put their important papers in their own office or classroom desk. These here” Belle said, handing over a timetable and map of the college “are the papers you will need, your timetable and a map in case you lose yourself. Coach Swan if you would like to accompany me I will show you to your office in the Gym” Belle stated, turning her attention to Emma.

She nodded, quickly waving goodbye to Neal who was looking over his timetable and following Belle out the room.

“You can call me Emma you know”

“I know, but I like to keep it professional” Belle said proudly

Exiting the room, they turned right instead of left where they came from and made their way down the narrow white walled corridor coming to a wide open space with other hideously coloured lockers lining the left hand side of the wall. On the right of the space was a large room with another glass wall that Emma guessed was the gym with a basketball hoop on the far end and gymnastics apparatus on the left of the wall. Following Belle into the room, she admired the wide open space that she would be calling hers for the foreseeable future.

“As you can tell this is the gym, you don’t have a class until period two with Professor Booth’s lot that you met this morning so period one you can organise your office or take a wander” Belle smiled whilst making her way to a smaller wooden door at the far end of the room. Entering through the door, she made sure that Emma was following before making her way down the smaller corridor and stopping outside two sets of doors on the left.

“These two rooms are the changing rooms, girls and boys.” She said, pointing to the two doors before turning around on the spot “And this here is your office”

Opening the door and stepping in, making way for Emma to follow behind. Stepping into the small room, Emma took in her surroundings. Emma was mildly surprised as she noted the wooden desk set in the middle of the room with a comfy looking chair behind it, the cabinets on the left hand side of the room and a bookshelf on the right filled with books. She was impressed, the room was simple yet elegant.

“It’s not much, but you should find everything you need in here” Belle smiled, turning on her heel to exit the office “Oh, and if you follow the corridor down, on the left is a set of stairs. Up those stairs is a smaller gym equipped with a few machines and weights for yourself and any students that wish to use it”

“Thanks Belle”

“Anytime”

Emma moved round her desk and slouched down in her chair, looking around her new office. Her office. It sounded nice. Looking through her bag, she pulled out a white tank top and pair of shorts. She might as well make use of her gym before her period starts. She was rather looking forward to starting the year.

 

* * *

 

 

“Look Regina, all I’m saying is that you need to start looking for something to do when you finish here. Move out of Storybrooke. You’ve been here for years” Ruby stated, gathering her things out of her locker for second period and putting her English books back in.

“I know Rubes, I just don’t know what yet. Maybe University, I am interested in doing higher level English or something in Law but do I really want to stay in education. I just don’t know” Regina sighed, grabbing her gym stuff from her locker.

“Mills, why not take a year out and travel the globe. You’ve always been interested in that. And if you need company, I’ll come” Killian said, a smirk building on his handsome featured.

“Not a bad idea Jones, but I’d rather a monkey keep me company” Regina laughed.

“He is a monkey” Kathryn concluded, laughing at her statement.

“Good point”

“Come on, we will be late for gym. Don’t want Coach Swan grilling us on our first day” Ruby demanded.

“Don’t think Mills would mind” Kathryn grinned.

Blushing, Regina started making her way down the corridor and headed to the gym. She didn’t think of herself as unfit, but after not doing her morning runs all summer she knew she would be a lot of practice. She just hoped this new Coach would go easy on them. However, deep down she knew she wouldn’t mind if Coach Swan did give them a grilling.

Opening the door to the gym, she looked around expecting to see the coach stood by the wooden door at the end. Not spotting her, she glanced at her friends moving aside from the door to let the other students enter into the spacious room and shrugged.

“She might be in the office or in the small gym upstairs” Kathryn voiced, making her way over to the wooden door and stepping into the corridor then making her way towards the office.

Knocking once then twice and hearing no answer, Regina made her way down the corridor and up the stairs to the small gym. She thought maybe the coach was preparing stuff for their first lesson back. However, she certainly wasn’t expecting to see what was in front of her when she opened the door.

Coach Swan, wearing only a thin tank top and shorts showing off her tones legs and arms doing pull ups rather successfully at the other end of the room, blonde hair pulled back in a tight pony tail singing along to Katy Perry’s I Kissed a Girl. Regina noted the sweat glistening on the back of her neck, transfixed on her back muscles and ass straining against the beautifully tight material.

“hmm hmm” Regina swiveled, hearing a cough coming from Killian. Glancing up from the spot Emma was transfixed to and turning her head, she quickly let go of the bars and made her way over to the students all piling their way into the room.

“My apologies guys, just making use of my free period to get acquainted to this fine gym” Emma grinned, eliciting a small grin from Regina. As emerald eyes locked with chocolate orbs, Regina blushed and glanced down to a spot on the floor that became ever so interesting to the brunette.

“That’s ok Coach, what the plan for today?” A small redheaded to the left of Regina said, making her glance up to look into the face of her fellow classmate whose name she couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“Well seen as it is the first day back, I didn’t want to push any of you. After all, I was like you only a few years ago and it was always hard after summer holidays” Emma laughed, the rest of the class joining in “before we get started, however, I want you all to write your name on this piece of paper and then put your bags in the changing rooms” Emma said, handing over the piece of paper to the redhead before glancing back to the brunette offering a small smile.

As the class dispersed and started writing their names down on the paper handed to them, Regina noted Emma gesturing to the brown haired boy she had spotted earlier on in the classroom knowing that this boy was her son.

“How old do you reckon she is to have a boy aged 16?” Regina asked, not taking her eyes off the pair taking quietly in the corner.

“I dunno, ask her if you’re interested. Probably not much older than you seen as you did start college in your later years” Ruby replied, smirking as she noticed the brunette not able to take her eyes of the blonde’s defined muscles.

“Hey, I’m not old. I’m only 23, that’s not late. Just because I took a few years out before starting college thanks to my darling Mother’s decision to live in Australia doesn’t mean I’m old” Regina defended, finally averting her gaze and locking them with Ruby.

“Kidding, Mills. Christ, what are you going to be like when you see Robin today” Ruby joked, not noticing how Regina shivered uncomfortably at the mention of her asshole of an ex.

“Do not mention his name” Regina verbalised, a little louder that she would have liked causing the blonde coach to turn her attention to the two of them. Making her way over with a curious expression on her face, Regina quickly steeled her expression before turning to face the coach with a small on her face that didn’t reach her eyes.

“Everything ok here?” Emma asked, a worrying look on her face.

“Yes Coach, sorry. Won’t happen again” Regina replied, averting her eyes from the blondes and looking down.

“That’s ok, just so you know if you ever need someone to talk to then I am here. My door is always open” Emma stated, placing a comforting hand on Regina’s upper arm whilst showing her warmest smile. Regina didn’t want to concentrate too hard on the delicious shiver that ran down her spine at the touch, but she did notice the way her Coach’s expression changed from worry to something different, something dark that reached deep down into the brunette’s core. Shaking her head gently, she locked eyes with the teacher offering a genuine smile before replying.

“Thank you, Coach”

Regina quickly made her way over to the paper to write her name down all the while taking deep breaths to calm her nerves, feeling eyes bore into her back all the while. Jumping at the sound of a clap, she spun round to see the Coach glancing round the room with a smile prepared for the period.

“Ok Class, my idea for this period was to gently bring you back into your final year with a fun game of dodgeball. If everyone would like to make their way to the changing rooms and change into your gym stuff, don’t want to get sweaty in these clothes” Coach Swan laughed, making her way to her ipod that had been on shuffle the whole time and was now playing a Christina Perri song that Regina recognised as The Words. Smiling at the song choice, Regina exited the room and made her way down to their changing room.

“Christ Regina, could you be anymore subtle?” Ruby joked, following in behind her friend.

“What do you mean?” Regina blushed, knowing all too well what her friend was implying.

“You know what I mean, you were making googly eyes at her ass! You practically had x-ray vision” Ruby stated, pushing her friend in a playful manner before pulling out a baggy Storybrooke College t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

“Oh whatever, Lucas. Hurry up, this room gets ever so hot” Regina laughed, pulling out her own tighter Storybrooke College t-shirt and shorts and changing as quickly as she could to get out of the stuffy room.

“Ok, ok. Don’t need to tell me twice” Ruby laughed, deciding not to mention that the brunette was only putting on the tight t-shirt to flaunt her assets in front of the Coach.

Laughing together, they made their way out of the changing rooms followed by Kathryn and joining Killian in the gym. Regina noticed the blonde teacher had changed into more suitable clothing, making the brunette slightly disappointed. Looking around the room, she noticed that two sets of bench’s were placed together in the middle of the room splitting it into two halves with two other bench’s on both ends of the room.

“Ok guys, the rules are simple. The aim is to get as many people out and on your side of the room as possible. You can only achieve this by hitting them below the waist, if you do they will make their way round to your side and stand on the bench until the end of the round. However, if they can successfully catch a ball thrown to them by someone on their team then they are back in the game” Emma stated, moving to get a number of balls out of the gym closet next to the wooden door.

“What do we do for teams Coach?” Ruby asked.

“I shall pick two captains, they shall pick who goes on their team” Glancing down at the piece of paper that Regina noticed was the very same they had written their names on. “Killian Jones you will be Captain for the Red team and James Nolan you will be Captain for the Blue team” glancing up, noticing two men of similar height sizing the other up and down and starting to pick their team members. Watching the teams build, she noticed Mr Jones calling on a Regina Mills with a devious smirk on her face then watching the beautiful brunette who had caught her eye glaring at the man before waltzing over with a confident strut. Emma noticed the oh so tight t-shirt that the brunette had donned and blushed slightly at the way it complimented her curves and features.

“Ready to take them down, your majesty?” Killian asked, facing Regina.

“Of course, Jones. You have no idea what I am capable of” Regina replied, matching the young man’s smirk with one of her own.

“Ok guys, each side gets seven balls so there is 14 in circulation. Whenever you are ready, destroy!” Emma laughed, before stepping out of the way as the first ball was thrown across the room by the plucky brunette with a grin etched on her perfect features.

Yes, Emma knew this was certainly going to be a fun year.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay everyone that was a great game from all of you” Emma laughed, griming at just how exhausted her class was.

“Thanks Coach. What are we doing for Soccer tryouts? The redhead that Regina remembered from earlier asked.

“Good question, Miss Arendelle. If you would like to try out for the soccer team, I will be holding two sessions. One today during the next period after lunch which I know you all have off and one Thursday during fourth period. Anyone welcome to try. That will be all, you may go and change for your next period” Coach Swan replied.

A murmured ‘thank you’ came from the group, all dispersing and heading over to the changing room. Before Regina made it to the wooden door, she felt a warm hand on her elbow stopping in her tracks.

“Miss Mills, a word if you don’t mind in my office” Coach Swan asked.

“Of course Coach”

They both made their way in companionable silence through the wooden doors and stepped into her office.

“I just wanted to make sure that you were actually ok" she pointed to a seat, indicating to the brunette to sit down "you certainly didn’t seem it earlier on when you rounded on your friend upstairs” Emma asked, a warm smile spreading on her features.

With a sigh, Regina returned the smile before averting her gaze to her lap whilst wringing her hands.

“I’m doing ok Coach, she didn’t say anything bad. She just mentioned my ex-boyfriends name to me which is a bit of a sore subject” Regina said.

“Ok, seriously my invitation to talk is still open. I always find it’s great to open up to someone, either that or use your pent up emotions physically. Always a joy” Emma laughed, a grin etched on her face.

“P-Pardon Coach” Regina stuttered, a blush forming on her face and down her neck.

“Oh, my apologies I didn’t mean it quite like that. There is a punching bag upstairs that you could use, I was talking about that. Used to do it whilst I was in prison” Emma calmly stated.

“You were in prison?” Regina asked, thinking that perhaps they were venturing into unwanted territory.

“Yes, nothing major just possession of stolen items”

“Oh” she replied, taking a sip from her bottled water.

“Yeah, also used it when I split up with my ex. He didn’t take the news of me being gay too well so I’m pretty sure it helped him too” Emma laughed, watching shocked as Regina started to choke on her water.

“Shit, are you ok?” Emma asked, rounding her desk to pat Regina lightly on the back.

“Yeah, sorry. Just came as a shock I guess, I mean you have a son” Regina voiced quietly, not wanting the hand on her back that had started to rub lightly on her back to cease its movements.

“A confusing time, don’t regret it though. Henry is a delight” removing her hand, blushing slightly at how long it had remained on her back.

“He certainly seems like he is, haven’t interacted with him yet however”

“Thank you. Oh one last thing before you leave, I really think you would do well on the soccer team. You would make a mean goalie” Emma joked, locking eyes with the brunette. And just like that, the energy in the room changed from warm and friendly to thick and filled with sexual tension. Neither woman could tear their gaze from the other. Noticing the ever increasing tension building in the room, the brunette coughed forcing them both out of their inappropriate thoughts.

“Th-Thank you Coach, I might come along after lunch. Oh, and what about that punching bag upstairs? I’ve never used one before” Regina asked, blushing slightly.

“No problem, if you are free after your final period come back here and I can show you how to use it” Emma smiled.

“Thank you, Coach. See you later” Regina replied, rising gracefully out of the chair and exiting the room with a final glance and smile over her shoulder. Exiting the room and shutting the door, Regina let out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding before slumping quietly against the door before entering the room directly ahead of her.

“Well then Mills, how did that discussion go?” Ruby asked, smirking at her friends flushed features.

“Shove it Lucas, she just asked me how I was after my ‘Blowout’ earlier on then asked me to come along to practice” Regina replied, making her way over to her bag and began to change.

“Anything else?” Kathryn, rounded on her friend, enjoying the reaction she got out of Regina.

“Oh, and she also said she was gay” Regina calmly said.

“WHAT?” both her friends yelled at her.

“Shut up you two, she will hear you-“

“What the hell, what’s going on? What was that yelling?” Emma had opened the door and rushed in at the sound of yelling.

“Sorry Coach, they couldn’t contain their excitement for joining the soccer team”

“We couldn’t?” Ruby asked, looking confused before Regina elbowed her in the ribs. “Oh, yeah we couldn’t. We shall be here Coach” Ruby grinned back at the Coach.

“Oh, ok well if everything is ok. See you later then. Oh Miss Mills, before I forget. I will be upstairs in the gym after the final period, you can find me there” Emma said, looking at Regina with a grin.

“Thanks Coach, see you then” Regina replied, matching Emma’s grin. Once Emma had left the changing room, Ruby and Kathryn rounded on their friend with similar, confused expressions on their faces.

“What are you doing after last period, Mills?” Ruby asked, smirking at her friend.

“I told her about Robin, in a way and she said I could take my emotions out physically. Now don’t get any ideas, she was suggesting the use of a punch bag which she has and I’m using it later today” Regina said, looking at the expressions on her friends faces and knowing they would get the wrong idea.

“Oh, well that’s pretty boring then” Ruby stated, heading to exit the room.

“Did you not notice the flushed expression on Coach’s features as she looked at Regina?” Kathryn asked.

“I certainly did, it’s because Regina is just stood in her underwear” Ruby replied, laughing as she left.

Blushing, Regina looked down and inwardly cursed at herself for not realizing sooner. _Get it together, Mills_ she thought. Throwing her clothes on and exiting the room, she felt a buzz in her pocket from her phone and reached in to see three text messages two from unknown numbers and one from Killian reading each one in turn.

_Unknown number: Regina, can we talk later please? I was an idiot, I need to see you._

_Unknown number: Soccer tryouts on Thursday have now been changed to last period on Friday. Coach Swan._

_Killian Jones: Heading down to the canteen, meet you in Meadows. K X_

Frowning at the first message, she realized it was from her ex. Deciding not to reply to it she looked at the second message, smirking to herself and deciding to save the number of her Coach before replying to Killian.

_Regina Mills: Making our way to you now Jones. R X_

Stuffing her phone in her pocket, she looked up to see her friends had already reached the end of the room and leaving the gym.

“Ready to go and finally fill our stomachs with the stuff this college calls food?” Ruby grinned, holding the door for her friend to walk through.

“Of course, I’m starved!” Regina murmured, not even bothering to cover the sound of her grumbling stomach.

 

* * *

 

 

“I wander where Coach Swan has got to. She did say to meet her here at the start of our third period” Kathryn mused, searching around the gym but not spotting the blonde mess. There was however close to 30 or so students to try out for the soccer team.

“Who knows, I’m still shocked at how many students came to try out for this. The team didn’t get this much attention last year” Ruby laughed, following Kathryn’s gaze around the room.

“Yes, but last year the Coach wasn’t as gorgeous as she is” Regina stated, blushing slightly at her confession.

“Oh Reggie, you really got it bad don’t you love?” Killian joked, strolling over to them from the changing rooms. “Anyway, she’s on the soccer field just setting things up. She’ll be over in a minute”

“How do you know?” Regina asked.

“I’ve been speaking to her boy, he’s trying out as well” He answered, pointing over to the brown haired boy walking through the wooden door leading from the changing room followed by his blonde mother.

Coach Swan surveyed the scene with an expression of awe and surprise, evidently shocked at the turn up. Spotting Regina and her three friends, she smiled and made her way over graciously with Henry in tow.

“Hey guys, glad you could make it to tryouts. Mr Jones, may I have a word alone please?” Coach asked, glancing to Killian before walking over to a more private area.

“What does she want to speak to him about?” Regina angrily stated, her jealousy evident in her tone.

“She’s just speaking to him about Friday tryouts I think. Oh, he also had a bit of an argument with another boy out there on the field” Henry said, looking shyly at Regina.

“Oh, which other boy?” Regina asked.

“Dunno, all I heard was him yelling Luckswood or something then strolling over with a determined expression on his face” He replied, his confidence growing with each word.

“Hold on, do you mean Locksley?” Ruby wandered.

“Yeah that’s the one” Ruby and Kathryn glanced at Regina, anger starting to boil to the surface. Before they could stop her, she had made her way over with determination to Killian and her Coach, not caring in the slightest at the looks she was getting.

“What the hell, Jones. You had no right to confront him of all people” Regina blurted out as she reached the couple.

“Look, after what he did to you and how he hurt you I have every right. As your goddamn friend Mills, I’m looking out for you”

“I can look after myself thank you very much, I’m not a child”

“I’m not sorry for standing up for you, I care for you dammit!” Killian yelled back.

“Oh shove it, Jones. Stay out of this” Regina stated, before storming off and to the changing rooms.

She had to get out of there, she had to get some fresh air before she made any stupid decisions. Reaching the end of the corridor, she opened the door leading to the College gardens and to the soccer field wanting to give Robin a lecturing. However, a hand on her elbow stopped her in her tracks. She didn’t have to look round to know who was stood there a little too close for Regina’s ever growing feelings.

“Regina, what ever happened with Robin is none of my business but please just don’t do what I think you’re about to do. I’ve been there, I’ve made that stupid decision to confront someone who ruined me or made me unhappy and do you want to know where it got me? Thrown out of nearly every foster family I was ever with, and I was with a lot before I controlled my emotions. Whatever he did or didn't do, let your frustrations out in tryouts or later on the punching bag. Just not to him, he’s not worth your time” Emma calmly said, gently stroking her thumb over the exposed skin of Regina’s upper arm sending unnoticeable shivers down her spine.

Sighing, Regina turned round to gaze up into those eyes that would be the death of her. Regina didn’t care, what a way to go.

“Thank you Coach, I didn’t realize exactly how much I needed that until you said that. Will he be in tryouts?” Regina asked shyly, glancing around to try spot Robin.

“Not as far as I know, no. He was walking by as Mr Jones was helping me set up the field. Come back inside so I can speak to the rest, then we can have some real fun” Emma said excitedly, her inner child evident on her grinning features.

Nodding slowly, Regina followed her back inside and to the large gym but never leaving her side as she spoke to the others. She didn’t want to risk letting her emotions get the best of her. Before speaking to the group, Emma turned to Regina and smiled happy that she was comfortable around her.

“Okay guys, welcome to soccer tryouts. I hope everyone is excited kick the hell out of a ball or two” Grinning and looking at the nodding faces and murmured Yes’s coming from the group, she turned to Regina whose grin and mischievous look had grown tenfold and raising her eyebrows at her.

“Right then, lets begin!”

 

* * *

 

 

Sighing and leaning heavily back against her locker, Regina turned her attention to Ruby who was mindlessly packing her stuff up for the end of the day.

“Regina you’re knackered, just go to her and reschedule. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind” Ruby said, looking worriedly and the exhausted expression on her friend.

“I know, but I am actually looking forward to this and as it’s my first time she’s only introducing me to the bag and how to punch it” Regina replied, turning to open her stiff locker and gathering her things for after her session.

“Okay, suit yourself. Ask her when she’s gonna announce when the team list goes up” Ruby sighed, before facing her friend and offering a small smile.

“Will do Rubes, bye” Regina hugged her friend before making her way over to the gym at a brisk pace. She knew she was exhausted but she couldn’t hide her excitement at seeing the blonde coach again.

Reaching the gym door, she entered and marched towards the wooden door to make her way up to the small gym. She could already hear the sound of Taylor Swift singing through the door. She reached the small gym, opened the door and smiled once again at the sight before her. Coach Swan doing push ups wearing the same outfit from her earlier gym session all the while singing along to Taylor Swift’s Blank Space.

_So its gonna be forever, or its gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it’s over, if the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers, they’ll tell you I’m insane_

_Cause you know I love the players, and you love the game_

Stepping forward and putting her bags down, she coughed loud enough for the blonde to hear which cause her to gasp and land with a thud mid push up.

“Jesus Regina, you made me jump” Emma laughed, clutching her chest as she stood up.

“Sorry Coach, you’re a good singer didn’t want to disturb” Regina laughed, humming along to Wild Wild Horses new song Ordinary Life.

“Pfftt, not as good as Tay Tay herself. Secret Swift lover here” Emma grinned and winked before heading over to her ipod docking station to turn the music down and grabbing her water bottle. This caused her not to notice the hitch in Regina’s breath or the shudder that escaped.

“Hmm, she’s not bad but I like Pink. Raise your Glass is my rocking out on a Friday night song ignoring the increasing amount of coursework” Regina laughed, walking over to her slightly frazzled Coach.

“You really shouldn’t be telling your Coach that. Mind you, you can ignore Professor Cassidy’s coursework and I’d back you up” Emma laughed, her eyes glazing over and a look of sadness across her features.

“If you don’t mind me asking, but is he Henry’s father?” Regina asked tentatively, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from the Coach.

“He is indeed, I think he thinks he’s the reason I’m gay but he’s not. At least I think he’s not, I have dated women before him” Emma shrugged, placing her water down and giving Regina her full attention.

“So lets get started, let me introduce you to Lily” Emma grinned, walking over to the punching bag placed in the far corner of the pretty spacious room.

“Lily?” Regina laughed, raising her eyebrow.

“Named her after an ex, needless to say that didn’t end well” Emma laughed, holding the bag in place.

They went through the rules and the correct way to punch the bag a few times before Regina could get a proper hit in, and once she did she felt lighter for it. Grinning and turning to the Coach, she nodded giving Regina freedom to go wild with the bag before stepping back and heading over to a treadmill for a brisk run.

“Now don’t wear yourself down too much, you have done dodgeball and soccer tryouts today so I don’t want to be getting a call tomorrow from your parents saying you’re curled up in a ball on your bed not moving” Emma said, changing the song on her ipod to OMI’s Cheerleader.

“That won’t happen Coach, I know my limits and I just want to do this for a little” Regina replied, humming along to the song.

“Good, well have another few minutes and then we shall call it a day. I try not to show it but I’m exhausted, I just can’t wait to relax in sweatpants with a beer in one hand and pepperoni pizza in the other” Emma laughed, slowing her run down to a walk to cool off.

“Pepperoni pizza? I’m more a Hawaiian girl. Love me some pineapple” Regina laughed, deciding to end the endless assault poor Lily was getting.

“Oh? Well pineapple is of course ever so good for you” Emma said, a mischievous grin etched on her face but looking away from the brunette.

“I sense there’s something else about pineapples that I don’t know about”

“Google it, it does wanders. Come on, let’s get going” Emma said, gathering her things and making their way out of the room. They made their way in companionable silence towards the car park through the doors facing the gardens. Reaching Regina’s Mercedes, she turned round to take in her Coach’s appreciative expression.

“Wow, nice car. Makes my Daffodil look awful” Emma laughed, pointing over to a yellow bug further into the carpark.

“No offense Coach, but that car looks like a death trap”

“Hey, she’s served me well in the many years we have been together” Emma laughed “Anyway, I will probably see you tomorrow”

“Bye Coach, oh one last thing when will you know the full list for the soccer team?” Regina asked

“Hopefully by next Monday, but if it puts your mind at rest I will be requiring two goalies and I certainly don’t intent of letting you go” Emma yelled over her shoulder, making her way over to the hideous looking bug.

Regina smiled, unlocked her car and got in looking forward to relaxing at home and mulling the days events in her head. Deciding to check exactly what her Coach was implying about pineapples, she unlocked her phone and opened up google typing in a few words before gasping. Who knew her blonde Coach would know that eating pineapple would make a person’s juices ever so delectable. Oh and how much Regina wanted to discover the blonde.


	2. The Weekend

Finally, the end of school bell rang signalling the start of the weekend. Regina was so god damn glad to start the weekend on a high. The rest of her week had gone with minimal problems. She had spoken to Robin and said she had had enough with his pathetic games. Well, she used a few more swear words and a higher decimal of voice but it still did the trick. She had ‘bumped into’ her blonde Coach the day after she had been introduced to Lily the punching bag. She would swear down to anyone that asked that she didn’t intentionally seek her out. Definitely not. They had returned pleasantries and neither of them brought up their discussion from the night before. Regina thought she may ask whether the brunette did indeed do her research on pineapple but it was never mentioned. _Thank god,_ Regina thought, she didn’t think she could keep a straight face if she had asked. Or think of the blonde in certain positions where she could discover if she did indeed eat pineapples. She had instantly taken a dislike to Professor Cassidy and she would hands down deny that the only reason she disliked him was because of the blonde. No, that definitely wasn’t the reason.

Shaking her head slightly to bring herself back to the real world, she gathered her things from the desk she was perched behind before exiting Classroom C where her final Geography lecture was held. Making her way along the right of the corridor and down the stairs, she came to her locker and was met with an eager looking Ruby and Kathryn.

“Hey Mills, so are you joining us sorry lot at the Rabbit Hole tonight?” Ruby asked, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

“Of course, wouldn’t turn down free drinks!” Regina replied, gathering her things from her still stiff locker. God, she wished maintenance could do something about this damn thing.

“Who said free drinks?” Killian interrupted, leaning against the locker beside her.

“I swear, your brain is tuned to hear anything to do with drinks or women” Kathryn joked.

“It’s the only way to live!”

“You’re ridiculous Jones. So, what time are we meeting tonight then?” Regina asked, drawing the conversation away from anything her idiot friend could place an innuendo into.

“Well it’s four now and we thought we would all just meet there at 9. It’s only a half hour walk from mine so myself and Midas will head there together. Jones you bringing anyone along?”

“I may have already asked Milah from my History class along” Killian grinned

“Why does that not surprise me? Have you two gone any farther then necking on at my birthday party?” Regina muttered, smirking at his flushed expression.

“Well… erm… no, not really. But this is my chance. I really like her, don’t say anything to make me look like a tosser” Killian stuttered.

“Oh don’t worry, you can do a fine job of that yourself!” Regina laughed, a little bit louder than she first expected drawing the attention to a certain blonde coach walking along the corridor.

“Something funny here?” Emma muttered, looking over at the ever growing red face of Killian. Regina blushed slightly at the proximity of herself and her Coach and suddenly felt a little too warm in the surprisingly cold building.

“Hey Coach, we’re just discussing our plans for the evening. Little celebration for the end of the first week” Ruby said, noticing the flushed expression on both Killian and Regina and smirking slightly at her brunette friend “Hang on, why did you mention free drinks?” Ruby gave a pointed look over to Regina.

“Well, you know what the men at the Rabbit Hole are like. Drunk pigs the lot of them, but if they offer to buy me a few rounds then I’d be an idiot to say no!” Regina muttered.

“So, you’re celebrating there tonight are you?” Emma asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette. Regina blushed slightly at the look thrown her way by the blonde and looked anywhere but at the emerald eyes in front of her.

“Well, yeah. it’s kinda where we always go to meet up and have a few drinks!” Regina said.

“I might see you there then, been invited out by a few close friends” Emma stated “As much as I would love to stay and chat, I have a teenage boy to see to!” She smiled before passing the brunette and walking over to where Henry had exited a classroom further along the corridor.

“Cool, well maybe see you later” Regina shouted, before turning her attention to her friends “Oh god, that’s all I need. I cannot handle seeing her when I’m sober let alone when I have a few drinks down me” Regina sighed, hitting her head lightly against her locker.

“Well, this could be your chance to really get to know her. I want to know what you two discussed on Monday evening for the both of you to be grinning like idiots the next day” Kathryn said, not missing the grin that suddenly etched its way onto Regina’s features.

“Oh, I am never repeating that conversation to any of you” Regina laughed when all three of her friends began making pouty faces and puppy dog eyes.

“Please, Mills” Ruby pouted.

“Nope, anyway it wasn’t anything important just a statement in passing. Kinda.” Regina said

“Oh whatever Mills. We shall find out sooner rather than later. You guys fancy getting a quick takeout pizza? I know you like your Hawaiian Gina” Ruby muttered, strutting off towards the car park outside of Gold building.

“Oh yes, now more than ever!” Regina grinned, inappropriate thoughts now swimming through her head. This was turning out to be a fun yet dangerous ride.

 

* * *

 

 

The loud music booming through the interior of the Rabbit Hole could be heard from what felt like 10 miles away, even if Emma was only a short walk from the pub. She had arranged to meet her two oldest friends Graham Humbert and David Nolan at the pub for celebratory drinks to finish her first week at Storybrooke College. However, she was running a little early so opted on walking from her flat which was only a twenty minute walk away. Thank god she opted on flats, even if it was paired with a skin tight red dress that hugged her curves and assets in just the right way. Emma knew she was an attractive woman, she was confident in herself and her body and even though she ate an ungodly amount of bearclaws and hamburgers, she did exercise like hell to keep fit and healthy. She was able to attract the attention of most men and women when out with her friends, which mostly resulted in a bed mate for the night. She wasn’t someone who had a type when it came to who she slept with, even though she would admit to enjoying the company of plucky brunette women who would challenge her both in and out of the bedroom. No wonder Regina Mills had intrigued her so deeply, even if she knew nothing could come of her desire.

Sighing, she looked up to see the bright exterior of the Rabbit Hole looming into view with people lurking outside of the entrance. She opened the dark blue door to the lively pub and stepped in to the brightly lit pub before strolling confidently to the bar. Looking around at the people out for the night, she instantly spotted Graham sat at the bar chatting to a small brunette woman with a pixie haired cut.

“Good evening Humbert” Emma said, finally arriving at the quite surprisingly empty bar surrounding her friend.

“Swan, let me introduce you to a friend of mine. This is Mary Margaret Blanchard” Graham gestured to the woman stood beside him “And this is Emma Swan”

“Lovely to meet you Emma” Mary Margaret said, a bright smile on her face.

“And you, how do you know each other?” Emma asked, looking between them both. She didn’t recognise the woman so she knew they couldn’t have known each other from their previous job as Sheriff and Deputy at Boston Police Department.

“Oh, we met at the animal shelter I work for. I invited her out tonight so she could get to know you and David” Graham replied.

“Well I’m sure we shall have a great time. Wait till you meet David, he shall try to charm the pants of off you” Emma laughed, noticing the flushed expression on Mary Margaret which made her laugh harder.

“Where is he anyway?” Graham asked.

“Well we are both early so I wouldn’t worry. He can’t be far away” Emma replied, looking back around the room. That’s when her eyes landed on a group of people gathered around the pool table. She instantly recognised the brunette woman amongst them as Regina. She couldn’t help but admire her and her attire; dressed casually in a tight pair of black jeans, knee high boots and tight blouse with enough buttons undone to reveal a red lacy bra hidden underneath and her stunning brunette hair curled lightly at the end and hanging delicately over her shoulders.

“I’ll be right back guys” Emma muttered.

“Hang on, I got you a beer” Graham handed the beer over to a highly distracted Emma who couldn’t tear her eyes away from the brunettes ass bent double over the table.

“Thanks” Emma said, before walking over to the group of people and watching the game in play quietly so as to not draw attention to herself.

“Come on Regina, stop being too damn good at this game and give someone else a turn” Killian whined.

“It’s not my fault you can’t use a snooker cue correctly”

“I’m sorry, but I find it difficult after what that british comedian said about this game” Killian muttered, pouting at the brunette.

“What, that it’s like tossing off a man behind you” Ruby giggled, bringing her drink to her lips and taking a big swig.

“You should hear his joke about Yorkshire if you think that’s funny” Emma said, smirking at the gasp the brunette woman muttered before she froze and turned her head slightly to gaze at herself. She looked deeply into her eyes before raking her form in a not so subtle way, jumping for joy internally when the brunette woman did the same to Emma and noticing her eyes darkening.

“Ermm, Hi Coach. It’s g-good to see you!” Regina stuttered, unable to tear her eyes away from the blonde. The thoughts running rampant through her head were decidedly inappropriate for public and she instantly felt a rush of heat straight to her core when the blonde grinned mischievously at her.

“Hey, you enjoying yourself ladies” Emma asked “and gentleman” she added, tearing her eyes away from Regina momentarily to lock eyes with Killian.

“We are indeed Coach, you meeting anyone here other than your friends?” Ruby asked, not fazed by the interaction between both women nor the now evident blush that appeared on their features.

“No, just my friends. But I’m not saying no to meeting anyone new tonight, or maybe someone not so new” Emma grinned, taking pleasure in the effect she had on the brunette beauty in front of her or her darkening pupils and heavy breathing.

Damn, why did the woman have to be so off limits but so god damn enticing at the same time. It frustrated Emma, knowing that what she wanted she knew she couldn’t have. Sighing, she finally averted her eyes from the brunette and looked at her rapidly depleting beer in her hand.

“Anyway guys, I must be off. Have a great time” She said, looking up and offering a slight smile to the group in front of her before stalking off towards Graham and Mary Margaret who had been watching the exchange.

“Bye Coach” Ruby shouted “She seemed a bit distracted”

“Yeah, I hope she’s ok” Regina said.

Ruby’s grin grew even wider as she looked at her “So Mills, how’s your evident crush on her going? It's clear she has a thing for you as well”

“Shut up Ruby” Regina glared at her friend, before practically storming off towards the bathroom to freshen up.

What had changed inside the blonde just then? What made her grow so cold towards her? She knew she was attracted to Emma, that much was plain to see. Did she find her attractive as well? Well, even if she did she knew there was nothing either woman could do about it. Damn it, why did this have to happen. Growling, she looked at her reflection in the mirror and splashed some cold water on her face to calm her nerves and gripped the edge of the sink. She realised a little too late that she had allowed her emotions to get the better of her when she noticed a stream of tears falling down her cheek, before breaking out into a sob. _Why? Why? Why?_ Regina thought, collapsing to the floor and hugging her knees to her chest just as the door to the bathroom opened and Emma stepped in stopping in her tracks as she looked at the broken brunette.

“Regina?” Emma asked tentatively

She didn’t get a reply, instead the brunette cried harder.

“Oh Regina, please tell me what’s wrong?” Emma said, stepping towards the brunette and lowering herself to the cold floor of the bathroom and placing her hand on the other woman’s knees to encourage her to look up.

“I-I’m sorry, C-Coach” Regina muttered, finally controlling her tears and regaining her voice and modesty.

“Nothing to be sorry for, sweetie. You want to grab some fresh air?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded, grasping the blonde’s offered hand to help her up as well as clinging on to the edge of the sink. Smiling up at the other woman, Regina followed her out of the bathroom and towards the exit. Grinning, she couldn’t help but stare at her Coach’s rear end in the red dress she had donned for the evening. She stepped over the threshold of the pub and out into the cool air of the evening, following Emma further down the street and to a bench only a few feet away. Sitting down, Emma glanced at the downcast eyes of the brunette before tentatively reaching her fingers out to push her chin up to look into her puffy eyes.

“You want to talk about it?” Emma asked.

Sighing, Regina smiled at her Coach before plucking up the courage to answer her “You ever liked someone you know you shouldn’t? Like, really liked someone?” Regina asked, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

Emma froze, her lips slightly parted as she breathed in the cool atmosphere. She knew how Regina felt. Heck, she had started to like someone she couldn’t, that very person was sat next to her watching the blonde’s reaction intently. She licked her lips on instinct and took a deep breath.

“Yes” Emma replied “I have, and I currently do”

She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the brunette’s gaze, hoping her look could express what her voice couldn’t say. What the hell did she do now?

“Oh, well what did you do? Or, what are you doing or wanting to do? Do you tell the person you like that you like them to risk losing them, or do you keep the feelings at bay and just pray they don’t eat away at you?” Regina asked, the desperation in her voice clear as the panic began to rise.

“I don’t know, I really don’t. If you can’t stop thinking these feelings, you should tell the person how you feel. If you don’t take the risk, you won’t know if they feel the same way” Emma said in response, deep down hoping it was her the brunette liked even if she really did know nothing could happen.

“But how? I don’t want to just blurt it out but I don’t want to build into it. I just don’t know” Regina sighed, averting her gaze from the blonde’s.

“Just be honest with him” Emma said. She instantly noticed the blush start to build on the brunette’s cheeks and down her neck.

“Ermm, yeah about that. The person I like is a girl, well a woman if I’m being precise” Regina shrank into her form, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Oh, well that’s cool too. Honestly didn’t know you were lesbian”

“Neither did I, till I met her” Regina said, locking eyes with Emma’s.

“Ok, so just be honest with her then whoever…”

“SWAN, YOU ARE A SIGHT FOR SORE EYES”

Emma spun around when she heard the familiar loud voice of her other best friend, David Nolan, running towards her with his arms outstretched ready to greet her with a hug. She stood instantly and welcomed him.

“Hey Nolan, still as loud as ever”

“Of course” David grinned, finally noticing the brunette sat on the bench still blushing profusely “Sorry, didn’t realise you had company”

“That’s ok, I will meet you inside. Graham is sat at the bar, somewhere” Emma casually swung her hands around as if to indicate the ‘somewhere’ in her sentence.

“Cool, Catch ya later” David took off in a jog towards the pub.

Emma turned her attention back to the brunette who had gathered her senses and stood, smiling at the blonde.

“You going to be ok?” Emma asked.

“Yeah, I will be. Thanks Coach”

“You know, just this one time call me Emma” She said.

“Ok… Emma. Bye” Regina grinned, the blush once again returning on her cheeks as she headed back in the direction of the pub.

“Oh god, I’m so screwed” Emma muttered under her breath, shaking her head and following the brunette back to the pub. She needed a drink. A strong one.

 

* * *

 

 _Oh my god,_ Regina thought, _how much did I drink last night?_

Groaning, she rolled onto her side and took in her surroundings. Clothes were strewn over her floor, some looking like the ones she wore last night and the others she didn’t recognise. Shit, she fucked up. She rolled onto her other side hoping to god there wasn’t another body there, and if there was hoping they were definitely not naked. Oh thank god, empty. But why is there clothes she doesn’t recognise lying around? She began to sit up carefully to not aggravate the headache pounding away in her head, when she heard footsteps heading towards her bedroom. Well, she was about to find out whose clothes they were. The door opened to reveal her best friends Ruby and Kathryn carrying a glass of water and much needed pills over to her.

“Morning sleeping beauty” Ruby grinned, placing the water and pills into Regina’s outstretched hand.

“Ugh, gimme” She groaned “What the hell did I do to get so drunk?”

“Not an awful lot to be honest. You had a heck of a lot of shots of tequila. You kept muttering something about ‘be honest’ and ‘just tell her’ whilst you were clearly staring at Coach Swan” Kathryn stated.

Regina’s eyes went wide as she spat the water all over her bed and landing on her friends.

“Ew, was there any need for that Mills?” Ruby sighed, trying to wipe of the water but failing miserably.

“Sorry, did I say anything to her?” She asked, taking a proper gulp of water and downing the pills.

“No, luckily. We thought you may end up throwing up on her of you approached her, instead you threw up on us so yeah, thanks” Ruby grinned.

“Sorry guys, does that explain those clothes that aren’t mine?” Regina pointed to the scattered clothes on the floor.

“Well, when you threw up on us we decided to call it a night and brought you back to yours. Thank god you don’t live with your parents anymore! Those clothes are the ones we picked up from mine on our way here to change into but you just threw us your own clothes and threw ours on the floor, then you began stripping yourself hence why you are just in your underwear” Kathryn said.

“Oh god, thanks guys. I need some hangover food, you fancy going to Granny’s?” Regina asked, standing carefully from her bed and grabbing a pair of leggings and baggy top from her drawer. She wasn’t one for such casual wear, but she really wasn’t in the mood to throw up on any of her jeans or slacks.

“Course, can’t turn down a bacon bagel with cream cheese from her now can we?” Ruby cheered.

“My thoughts exactly! Let me just get changed and brush my teeth. My mouth tastes way too dry and hairy, eurghh” Regina cringed. She grabbed her clothes and headed to her en suite bathroom. She was praying to anyone who would listen that the rest of the weekend went better than last night. Or just hoped she didn’t run into anyone from the pub, especially her blonde Coach.

Throwing her clothes on as delicately as she could, not wanting to upset her swirling stomach, she quickly brushed her teeth before heading with her friends out her front door ready to get their favourite hangover food.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Killian got lucky and took Milah home last night?” Regina asked, scoffing her face with as much of the bagel she could manage. As soon as the creamy taste hit her tongue she moaned, savouring every last mouthful she could manage.

“Yeah, he should be along soon to tell us all the juicy gossip” Ruby giggled.

The three friends had walked for only fifteen minutes before they had reached the entrance to their favourite café, Granny’s. Stepping inside to the familiar scent of coffee and bacon, they had quickly spotted an available booth and occupied it not before they had ordered their very important Bagels and milkshakes.

“I wander how lucky he actually got though” Kathryn mused, sipping her banana milkshake delicately so as to stave off any possible brain freeze.

“Very lucky, oh yes!”

All three of them turned to face their dark haired friend, grinning widely from ear to ear whilst waggling his eyebrows.

“Well then, spill Jones” Regina demanded.

“All in good time, Mills. I want food” He gestured to a waitress who hastily took his order of fries and a black coffee “So, we stayed at the pub for a couple of hours. Well, until you my dear Regina started to throw up everywhere and that’s where everything kinda went… well… gross!”

“Shut it, Jones. I don’t do well on Tequila”

“Anyway, I invited her back to mine for a few drinks”

“Wait, she likes rum?” Ruby teased.

“You know, I don’t just have rum” Killian sulked, poking his tongue out at the insufferable brunette sat opposite him “We talked actually, for a while, about family and college and life outside of this dump”

“Oi, I have lived in this ‘dump’ all my life. Ok, it’s not the best place to live, but it definitely is not the worst” Regina defended.

Holding his hands up in defence, Killian continued “Ok, ok, sorry. So we talked, then we kissed a little. Then a lot. Then a hell of a lot more until…”

“You had sex?” Kathryn asked.

“Yeah” Killian blushed, a wide grin etched onto his features.

“Good on ya, Jones. Just don’t be a dick to her” Ruby joked, then narrowed her eyes towards him as if to emphasise her point.

“I won’t, I do really like her?”

“Who really like who, eh?”

Ruby, Kathryn and Killian all looked up as the familiar voice of their blonde Coach reverberated around their booth. Regina, however, blushed and averted her gaze to an interesting spot on the opposite wall.

“Oh, hey Coach. Killian here has a crush on Milah” Ruby said.

“Milah Gold?” Emma asked.

“That’s the one”

“You know she’s somehow related to the old Headmaster, right?” Emma said.

“Yeah, I just don’t know how” Killian spoke, his blush increasing down his neck.

“I think she’s like a cousin or second cousin, or along those lines” Kathryn pointed out.

“Ah, there you go. Did you guys have a good time last night then?” Emma asked, her gaze now landing on Regina who had yet to look up at her.

“Oh the best, well until Mills here decided the contents of her stomach looked better on our clothes” Ruby joked, earning her a light slap on the shoulder from Regina. She finally looked up into the eager looking face of the blonde, offering a small smile as her blush continued further down her neck. Christ, she wasn’t able to stare too deeply into those beautiful emerald eyes as they felt like they could stare into her soul.

“Oh dear, been there done that! Anyway, enjoy the rest of your weekend. Personally, I can’t survive without one of Granny’s grilled cheese” Emma grinned, turning to the door as David and Graham waltzed in “See you on Monday Girls. And Guy”

“Bye Coach” They all chanted.

“So, how’s your little crush on her going then?” Ruby laughed, looking at Regina who instantly groaned and put her head in her hands. It was going to be a long term.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma woke up feeling oddly refreshed, even though she consumed a healthy amount of beer the night previous. Well, unhealthy. However you wanted to look at the situation. She was even surprised to see that she had managed to change into her sleep wear, let alone get out of her clothes she had worn. She could even remember all of the events from last night. The way David’s face lit up as soon as he was introduced to Graham’s friend, Mary Margaret. How she had beaten her two friends at pool, rather easily. Her discussion with Regina outside about her most recent crush. Yes, she could remember that vividly.

She could remember feeling that she really wanted it to be her who the brunette had a crush on. But as soon as that feeling came, it was replaced by guilt and shame at thinking that way towards a student at the school she worked at. This wasn’t her way, she didn’t get feelings for other people this quickly. Dammit, she needed to control them before they got out of hand.

She groaned, rolled onto her side to scan her surroundings. No clothes strewn on the floor, no food wrappers left lying around and her bag had been placed delicately in her bedroom chair. She threw her covers off her body, grabbed her phone and shot a quick text off to David and Graham.

_Emma: Thanks for a great night. Shockingly, I remember everything. Fancy meeting at Granny’s later today? Think you owe me for winning at pool! ;) X_

Grinning, she grabbed a fresh towel from her drawer and decided on a nice, hot shower to wash away the smell of cigarette and alcohol from her hair. Why she could smell that, she had no idea. Before she stepped into the shower, she installed her Ipod into its speakers and pressed play on Last Thing You’ll Do by 45 Spacer. She wasn’t much for having long showers, preferring to just get out as soon as she was clean so as to start the day. She quickly lathered a decent amount of coconut shampoo into her hands, scrubbed fiercely at her hair and then proceeded to scrub at her body with her similarly scented body wash before washing the remnants off whilst singing along to 45 Spacer.

_I don’t ever want to see you cry,_

_You messed up, destroyed my life into_

_A hell I can’t break through_

_But still I, I don’t ever want to see you cry,_

_You try to break me, but I’ll survive_

_You said it too,_

_That you’ll destroy my happiness, if it’s the last thing you’ll do._

She stepped out of the shower, dried herself off and grabbed at her phone that was flashing to indicate a new text message.

_Graham: Sure, we can meet there in about half an hour if that suits? David has a lot to talk about after meeting Mary Margaret! See ya Swan X_

Laughing at her friend’s reaction still fresh in her mind, she texted him back.

  _Emma: Cool, see you there then_ _J X_

She made her way back into her bedroom, her ipod now out of its speakers but playing Queen’s Bohemian Rhapsody and placed it on her bedside table to allow herself to get dressed. She hastily throw on a clean pair of underwear, pulled her black denim jeans on and grabbed her familiar white tank top and red leather jacket then threw them on as well. As she grabbed her car keys from her bowl, she turned her music off and shot a quick text off to Neal.

_Emma: Hey, I’m meeting Graham and David in 20 minutes at Granny’s. You want to meet me there with Henry?_

Stashing her phone in her back pocket, she exited her small apartment and headed towards her familiar yellow bug. She unlocked it and hastily entered the car, starting the engine which roared to life under her fingertips. It wasn’t a powerful car, nor was it reliable, but it did the job and Emma was grateful. She wondered if she would ever be able to replace her for a newer car, a faster car.

She pulled out of her usual spot and drove the short distance to Granny’s, her stomach now growling at the thought of the woman’s mean grilled cheese. The driver wasn’t a long one, but she had time to think back to the night before and more importantly the brunette that had occupied so much of her thoughts recently. Emma couldn’t deny that she was attracted to her, she felt herself drawn to the brunette as soon as she locked eyes with her. Regina had an air of mystery about her, there was something about her that made Emma want to explore so much of her. But she was also able to make the blonde smile, a genuine smile that felt rare to her nowadays. The brunette brought her out of her shell, only a little but she had always thought that small steps in the right direction was a great start.

Before her thoughts went away with her, she found herself pulling into the only available spot outside Granny’s. She couldn’t see David or Graham’s car yet, let alone Neal’s. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check if she had received any messages whilst killing the engine of her bug.

_Neal: Ok, see you there soon!_

 Her stomach began to growl louder, so she decided to wait for the others in there so she could at least feast on a grilled cheeses as she waited. As she entered, she spotted Regina and her friends sat in a booth not far away from the entrance. She grinned, deciding to walk over to the booth and say hey.

“Good on ya, Jones. Just don’t be a dick to her” Emma overheard Ruby say to Killian.

“I won’t, I do really like her”

“Who really like who, eh?” Emma spoke, causing all except Regina to look up at her. She did however notice a blush rise across the brunette’s features as she averted her gaze to the opposite wall. She seemed to like the way Regina reacted around her, it stirred familiar feelings deep within her abdomen.

“Oh, hey Coach. Killian here has a crush on Milah” Ruby said.

“Milah Gold?” Emma asked, raising an interested eyebrow at the blushing man.

“That’s the one”

“You know she’s somehow related to the old Headmaster, right?” Emma said.

“Yeah, I just don’t know how” Killian spoke, his blush increasing down his neck.

“I think she’s like a cousin or second cousin, or along those lines” Kathryn pointed out.

“Ah, there you go. Did you guys have a good time last night then?” Emma asked, her gaze landing properly on Regina now who was still to look up to Emma.

“Oh the best, well until Mills here decided the contents of her stomach looked better on our clothes” Ruby joked, earning her a light slap on the shoulder from Regina. She finally looked up into the eager looking face of the blonde, offering a small smile as her blush continued down her neck. Emma grinned at the brunette, locking eyes with her own chocolate orbs.

“Oh dear, been there done that! Anyway, enjoy the rest of your weekend. Personally, I can’t survive without one of Granny’s grilled cheese” Emma grinned, turning to the door and spotted David and Graham wander in and over to the counter “See you on Monday Girls. And Guy”

“Bye Coach” They all chanted to her as she made her way over to her friends.

“Who were they?” Graham asked, taking his seat on a vacant stall.

“Just some of my students that also happened to be at the Rabbit Hole”

“Isn’t that brunette the one you were sat with outside the pub?” David asked, looking over at the group of friends.

“Yeah, why?”

“She hasn’t taken her eyes off of you since you got to use” David grinned, waggling his eyebrows at the blonde.

Emma couldn’t hide the blush that crept over her cheeks, earning her a gasp from David.

“Oh my god, Emma do you like her?” David whispered.

“What? No! Of course not, she’s my student” Emma muttered, shuffling from foot to foot nervously as she spoke.

“Swan, I know you’re lying. It’s ok to have a crush, even though you know you can do nothing about it” David said, beaming at his blushing friend.

“I know, she told me last night that there was someone she really liken and she didn’t know how to tell them she liked them. Is it bad that I really wanted it to be me that she liked?” Emma mused, staring down at her still shuffling feet.

“Well, not really. Even though it can’t happen, doesn’t mean you can’t hope it does. Sorry Em” Graham said.

Emma smiled at them both before turning to give her order to the woman behind the counter. She knew she couldn’t feel what she was feeling towards her student, but part of her didn’t care. She liked the feeling of liking someone, and if she was good at reading people, and at being liked back. Who cares if it was her student, well except maybe the headmaster? And maybe Henry who was in the same class.  She would have to speak to him about her, without seeming too desperate.

Anyway, I want to hear all about you and Mary Margaret” Emma grinned, locking eyes with David whose features lit up at the name before blushing profusely. She had to admit, she loved teasing the man. 

 

* * *

 

Regina was glad that today wasn’t too much of a disaster, especially after seeing the blonde at Granny’s earlier on in the day. Her hangover had quickly disappeared after enjoying not one but two bacon bagels at their favourite establishment. They had then decided to clear their heads and take a walk along the pier before heading their separate ways for the day, needing to finish any coursework assigned to them. There was only one more piece left for Regina, which was her History coursework on World War two for Professor Cassidy. She grinned thinking back to the conversation she had with her Coach about the professor, mentioning she wouldn’t mind of the brunette disobeyed her History Professor. She didn’t mind the subject, in fact she rather enjoyed talking about either of the wars that had made such a big impact on the world. She did however have a dislike for the professor, now realising it had more to do with his history with her Coach than any actual problems that affected a student/teacher relationship.

She sighed, slumped back against her desk chair in her spacious apartment she had called home for two years since moving out of her parent’s house. Mind you, she still visited her childhood home from time to time when she felt the need to visit her mother and father. Her relationship with her mother had always been a rocky one, having plenty of arguments in her younger days over how one should dress and impress. Her father, however, was very much more open minded and allowed her to be as much of a free spirit as she could. It still baffled her how different they were from each other, but they remained married for thirty years. Realising she hadn’t seen them since returning from vacation, she decided that a visit sometime in the week would probably be in order. Anyway, procrastinating by thinking about her parents was not going to get this coursework done.

Staring at the blank piece of paper in front of her, she began to write a solid introduction to a three page essay on the D-Day Landings and its importance in World War Two. It didn’t take her long before she was well on her way to completing her essay, and before long her thee page essay was complete with said solid introduction, impressive main body and a conclusion the brunette was proud of. Putting her pen away, she gave Ruby a quick text.

_Regina: Hey Rubes, how you getting along with Professor Cassidy’s coursework? X_

Knowing her brunette friend like she did, she knew she would be putting off starting it let alone finishing it off. Before long, she received a text back.

_Ruby: Urghh, I just can’t be bothered with this anymore. I can’t believe you are actually doing yours, seen as you dislike the teacher. X_

_Regina: I don’t dislike him, I would just rather be taught by a monkey. And don’t blame it on my apparent huge crush on the Coach, it’s not my fault she’s ridiculously beautiful X_

Grinning, she stashed her phone away and gathered her papers off her desk to stash away in her bag ready for her next History lecture. She had yet to decide on what to cook herself for dinner, or whether she would just sod it all and get a take-out and invite the others round. Pausing her thoughts, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out, read the text shown on the scream and let out a small gasp. Shit, she hadn’t sent that Last text to Ruby at all. She had sent it to said Coach.

_Coach Swan: Who is this?_

Panicking, she quickly thought of whether to text the woman back or just ignore it. She was concerned she may ring up to inspect exactly who had texted her that someone had a crush on her, so she just decided to do neither and turned her phone off. Shit, she had well and truly fucked up. She was going to have a fun day on Monday.

 _Oh well,_ she thought, _nothing I can do about it now._ She waked the short distance to her small kitchen and inspected what ingredients she had in for dinner, before deciding to get a takeaway after all. However, instead of phoning up and ordering she decided to walk to the Chinese that was only around the corner needing the fresh air from her completed paper and stupidity of texting her teacher.

She grabbed her phone, turned it back on and grabbed her money off her desk and exited her apartment. Deciding she really needed to chat to Ruby about her slip up, she punched the green button over her friends name as she walked and placed the phone to her ear.

“Hey Mills, I’m still doing this…”

“Ruby, now is not the time. I fucked up”

“You fucked up? How” Ruby muttered through the phone, rusting of papers could be overheard through the speakers.

“I sent a text out thinking it was to you about Coach Swan”

“What about her?”

“Ughh, about me having a crush on her” Regina groaned.

“Ah yes, okay. What do you mean thinking it was to me?” Ruby asked.

“I texted Coach Swan herself”

Ruby screamed down the phone, forcing Regina to remove the phone from her ear before she lost her ear drum.

“Oh my god, you idiot! Did she know it was from you?”

Reaching the door to the Chinese quicker than Regina expected, she opened the door and continued to chat to Ruby without looking at her surroundings.

“No, she didn’t know it was me. And I wasn’t about to text back saying ‘Oh hey Coach, it’s me Regina. Yeah, totally got a huge crush on you. Fancy meeting up?’ am I Rubes” Regina said.

She heard a loud thump coming from close by her, realising now she was in the presence of company. She looked up at the noise, gasped and dropped her phone whilst Ruby was still yelling down the phone.

“Coach Swan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, sorry not sorry for ending it on a bit of a cliff hanger!
> 
> P.S. sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, had a terrible case of writers block for this one. Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Any comments much appreciated :)


	3. Feelings Finally Voiced

She froze, jaw wide open and just stared for what felt like a lifetime. Stared at the blonde stood in front of her holding her takeout order, a similar expression on her face. Regina expected to see shock in her eyes, shock from the announcement she had blurted out only moments ago. All she saw in those eyes looking back at her seemed too much like sympathy, and something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Damn, why did she have to have such a big mouth. All she wanted was a quiet Saturday evening, gorging on Chinese takeout whilst catching up on whatever episodes of House she had yet to watch. But here she was, Saturday night ruined as she was still to produce words out of her big ass mouth.

“Hi” Emma muttered, finally coming to her senses and taking tentative steps forward to the brunette.

“I-I’m sorry, Coach. You, ermm, yeah. I didn’t realise, s-sorry” The brunette stammered, bending down to pick up her phone with Ruby still muttering down the other end and running as fast as her jelly-like legs could carry her out of that establishment.

She ran, tears streaming down her face whilst she clutched her phone to her chest. In the distance behind where she ran from, she could faintly hear the blonde shouting after her. However, she never ran after her which Regina was grateful for. All she needed was time, and to lock herself away from humanity for the rest of the weekend possibly nursing a bottle of vodka or some other drink she could drown her stupidity in. 

Reaching her apartment block, she opened the door and ran up the flights of stairs until she reached home. Vigorously opening her door, she threw her phone with power across the room as she heard it smash. She knew she would regret doing that at a later stage, but right now she didn’t give a shit. Grabbing a bottle of some sort of alcohol from her cabinet, she collapsed to the floor and took a big gulp of the burning liquid which felt oddly soothing. Somehow it felt as if it could burn away what she had said, blurted out seems more accurate at this point. She had no idea exactly how she was going to handle facing her coach on Monday, but she wasn’t one to hide away from her mistakes. Current situation aside, that is.

She heard a faint knock on the door, hoping to god that the blonde had not followed her home. Part of her, however, wished she had and they could come to some sort of amicable agreement. Such as to never speak of what happened. Ever.

She stood from her spot on the cold floor, tentatively stepped towards the door and tugged it open revealing Ruby stood looking sympathetic holding a great deal of apple cider. This made her cry even more, tugging the other brunette stood outside her apartment in and pulling her into a tight hug.

“Oh my god, Reggie. What happened? What’s wrong?” Ruby cooed, gently stroking her back to try to calm the wailing and crying coming from her.

“Rubes, I-I’m a f-fucking, stupid ass f-fuck up” Regina sobbed, soaking the other woman’s white cotton t-shirt.  

“Now that I find hard to believe from you” Ruby chuckled which in turn earned a small chuckle out of the brunette. Ruby beamed, she knew how to cheer her friend up even if she didn’t know what was exactly wrong. Thinking back, she thought it had to do with their conversation somehow but she couldn’t work out what “Why did I hear a thunk and then nothing from your end on the phone?”

“Because of what I said, I blurted that stupid sentence out of my stupid rambling mouth” Regina mumbled, the tears had now stopped and instead donned puffy eyes and red cheeks.

“Only to me, right?”

The brunette shook her head, locking eyes with her friend and looked at her with a sad expression on her face “Coach Swan was there”

Ruby’s face fell, speechless for what felt like an eternity to the other brunette “What, how? You weren’t here? I thought you were doing your History coursework”

“I finished that ages ago” Regina said.

“Well where were you then?”

“I went to the Chinese to get takeout to celebrate in a way, and so I could catch up on House”

Ruby gasped, feigning a hurt expression and putting a hand over her heart “And you didn’t invite me?” She teased.

“Oh shut it, more important things going on Rubes”

“Right sorry, continue your Majesty” Ruby bowed, grinning as Regina stuck her tongue out at the other brunette.

“Anyway, I walked into the Chinese basically as soon as I said that I wasn’t about to text her back. I heard a noise so I looked up and she was there” she shrugged, blushing as she grabbed a bottle of cider off her friend and opened it unceremoniously.

“Oh my, Christ Regina that sucks. What did she say?” Ruby asked.

“Hi, just Hi. She didn’t look shocked at the announcement, just sympathetic” She muttered, collapsing on her couch and putting her TV onto Netflix and the next episode of House started playing.

Ruby sighed, opening her own bottle of cider and took her seat next to her friend. They sat in companionable silence, watching as House insulted his team more times than they could count. _Wow, this could be a good drinking game,_ Ruby thought, _drink whenever the man says ‘Everybody lies’ or is a dick to someone._ About to voice her idea to her friend, Regina looked up and began to spoke before she had a chance.

“Should I confront her about what I said?” She whispered, looking vulnerable and shrinking into her form.

Ruby gently shook her head, storing her light bulb idea into the back of her head and voiced her opinions “Honestly, no. I think you should let her come to you first, that way you will know if she is uncomfortable about what you said. If she is then she won’t confront you, if she isn’t then she will” Ruby shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.

Regina sighed, downing the rest of her drink and standing to grab her bottle of whiskey she had left open on the kitchen counter to open the door “I guess. How could I be so stupid Rubes? I was in control, well as much as I could be to be honest. I was starting to like her as a teacher, she was helping me through my emotional situation with Robin by letting me use lily”

Looking down at the confused expression on her face, she realised she had not clarified that Lily meant the punching bag she had used the first day of school “She calls the punching bag Lily”

“Ok, that’s normal” Ruby grinned shrugging and downed the rest of the drink and reaching to grab the whiskey bottle out of her friends firm grip and taking a swig from that bottle.

“Named it that after a bad break up with an ex” Regina shrugged, snatching the bottle back and hugging it firmly to her chest. She could already feel the drink having an effect on her as she felt the room spin a little. Taking her vacated seat once again, she sighed and placed her head gently on her friends shoulders and closed her eyes “Oh Ruby, why did have to like her?”

“It’s ok Gina, it will all work out eventually” Ruby cooed, stroking her friend’s hair out of her eyes and rested her own head on the brunette’s. Closing her own eyes, they both allowed sleep to take over as they forgot about the past two hours.

 

* * *

 

 

“Henry, come on. We don’t want to miss the sunrise” Emma groaned, pulling her walking boots firmly on her feet as she reached to grab her phone and keys from the coffee table. They had decided the night before whilst stuffing their faces with Chinese and watching the latest Marvel movie that they would watch the sunrise from their favourite spot on Storybrooke’s very own moors.

“Ok Mom, I’m coming. No need to panic” Henry yelled back, racing down the stairs clutching his own sets of walking boots “You know it’s only like a twenty minute walk and the Sun isn’t due to rise until forty minutes”

“I know but it’s good to be prepared” She said.

Both ready to go, they stepped over the threshold of the house they now called home and out into the open air. The cool September air hit them like a freight train, shivers running up their spines. Looking to one another, they both silently agreed to grab warmer coats before making their trek to the moors. It truly wasn’t a long walk to the moors, but Emma wanted to take her time and mull over exactly what had been on her mind ever since picking up their Chinese takeaway.

She could honestly say the confession falling from the brunette’s lips shocked her, but also relieved her. She knew what her own feelings were telling her about the other woman, but she was not sure what the brunette thought to her. However, David’s words still echoed on her head from the morning before.

_“It’s ok to have a crush, even though you know you can do nothing about it”_

Sighing, she kicked at an invisible stone on the floor as she scuffled her feet along. Her son had noticed the action and looked up into her worried features.

“Ok, what’s eating you alive? Ever since you got back from that Chinese you’ve had this look on your face that I know means you’re lost in thought” Henry asked.

Emma being Emma decided instead to answer the question with a question of her own “What do you know about Regina Mills?”

“Sorry, Who?”

“Regina Mills, she’s in your class. I saw you talking to her a few times last week” Emma muttered, not looking up from her feet.

“Oh, the brunette girl. She’s cool, I know she got out of a difficult relationship with that Locksley bloke, I heard she is interested in a teacher at school. Wonder who”

Emma visibly stiffened, knowing full well who that teacher was that her son was on about. If this was any other situation, the blonde would be silently cheering with herself but as it was she was the brunette’s teacher. Her thoughts also took her back to her conversation with the brunette on Friday night.

_“You ever liked someone you know you shouldn’t? Like, really liked someone?... Do you tell the person you like that you like them to risk losing them, or do you keep the feelings at bay and just pray they don’t eat away at you”_

Now knowing what the blonde knows now, she knew the person Regina was talking about was herself. Her brain still couldn’t process this new piece of information fully, still believing it was her imagination playing tricks on her. She heard a cough sound from her son, looking up into the worried expression on his face.

“Sorry Henry, it’s just she said something yesterday that has shocked me a little”

“How did you see her yesterday?” Henry looked puzzled, as if he was second guessing himself as to what day it currently was.

“She was at the Chinese, I also saw her earlier on in the day and the night before at the pub. It’s a small town” She shrugged, resuming her staring contest with her now boring shoes. Sighing, she looked up at the sight of the moors now looming into view and smiled at the serene scene.

“Oh, well what did she say?” Henry asked.

“She said she liked me, as in really liked me” Emma said sheepishly. She looked into the face of her son, who was staring back with a bewildered look on his features. His mouth curved into an O and looked deeply into his mother’s eyes.

“Wait…” he shook his head “You’re the teacher she has a crush on?”

Emma slowly nodded, realising this situation could be considered a delicate one seen as her son has lessons with the brunette. She was shocked that her son took the information surprisingly well, he was a mature kid for his age.

“Oh, I didn’t realise she was lesbian” Henry shrugged as if the information wasn’t as serious as it actually was.

“I don’t think she even knew. To say the least it came as a shock”

“And what do you think? Or what do you feel?” Henry asked. They had now reached their spot on the moors, both sitting down and crossing their legs awaiting the sunrise.

“What do you mean?” Emma asked, looking slightly confused.

“Well, do you like her? I know you are her teacher so it’s not like nothing can happen between you two but I know you Ma, I know when you like someone and you haven’t been able to stop smiling when you think about her”

She sighed, she knew exactly how she felt to the brunette in such a short time of knowing each other. Looking up into her son’s expectant face, she voiced what she hadn’t to anyone else other than David and Graham. Well, they sort of pulled it out of her seen as they could read her like a god damn open book.

“Yes”

Henry nodded, looking out into the distance and gaping as the sunrise began to loom over the horizon.

“That’s a beautiful sight there. That’s nature, welcoming us into a new day with new possibilities and new experiences. We do live in a beautiful world, eh Ma?” henry said rather nonchalantly.

Emma looked shocked at how much her son had grown from the wailing toddler to this intelligent boy with a bright future ahead of him. She nodded, facing the sight before her and sighed as all her tension seemed to seep away.

“I know what you are feeling is difficult seen as she is your student, but you should talk to her. Let her know how you feel and about what happens next. If you want to help her as I know you have been with Lily, then you both have to be honest and put all your emotions out on the table to one another. You can’t move forward of you can’t be honest with each other” Henry muttered, no taking his eyes at the growing sunrise in front of them.

“Thanks kid. How about a morning of video games and bacon sandwiches when we get back seen as I know you have done your homework” Emma said.

“Yes!” Henry punched the air, and soon both of them were laughing away and looking at the beautiful sunrise in front of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina couldn’t help but feel incredibly nervous as she arrived at Storybrooke College on Monday morning. She would have to face Coach Swan later on in the day, her gym session being second period and finding out who exactly made it to her soccer team. All she had to do was keep her head down and not draw attention to her, she would do what Ruby had suggested and let the blonde come to her if she was ready.

They had both awoken on Sunday morning to bright sunshine seeping through the window and the smell of alcohol lingering the air. Luckily for Regina, she had already completed what coursework she had to so spent the day cleaning her apartment and went into town to purchase a new phone seen as the other one now lay I n a broken mess on her living room floor. Ruby, on the other hand, still had to finish it so had rushed off back to her own place and pad promised Regina it would all be ok.

Now she had pulled up into any parking spot available to her and looked at the building ahead of her. A week ago today she wasn’t having these problems, the only thing frustrating her was the pounding rain over head that had luckily ceased later on in the day. She exited her vehicle and slowly wandered over to Gold Building ready to get the day over with.

“You ok today, Mills” She heard Ruby speak from behind her. Looking round she spotted that very same person walking along followed by Kathryn and Killian.

“Yeah, just ready for all this to be over and out in the open” Regina sighed.

“It will be, eventually” Ruby said, placing a gentle hand on her friends shoulders as they all walked in synchronisation towards their lockers opposite classroom C. As she reached her locker, she noticed a small piece of paper sticking out of the bottom and wandered whether she hadn’t shut it properly when she left the following week, Shrugging, she yanked her difficult locker door open and noticed that it had been wedged in there on purpose and someone had written on it. Taking the note, she read over it.

_Regina,_

_I need to see you today sooner rather than later. Please come by the Gym before your first period so we can talk. I will be in my office._

_Swan_

She kept reading over the note, letting the words sink in to her befuddled brain. Oh god, she guessed it was now or never. Sighing, she turned to her friends who had watched her read over the note still clutched in her hand.

“What was that then, Mills?” Killian asked.

“It’s nothing, just something I’ve got to do. See you later” Regina muttered, locking eyes with Ruby who understood what was happening.

She stuffed her belongings into her locker and began to walk the short length to the gym, mulling all her thoughts and feelings over in her brain. Either the blonde would say this was inappropriate or he could say what the brunette was so hoping for, that she felt the same. Either way, it wouldn’t work out in her favour and she already made her piece with that fact. Nothing could come of these feelings, she had kept thinking this over the weekend so as the disappointment that was sure to come did not hit her as hard as she thought it would.

Reaching the gym doors, she pulled open the doors and made her way over to the blonde’s office. Reaching the door, she shuffled nervously from foot to foot and knocked on the door to await further instructions.

“Come in” She heard being muttered from behind the door.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she steeled herself for the conversation about to begin. Here goes nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

She knew it was a silly way to get the brunette’s attention, but seen as she hadn’t returned her text she had sent that previous night to stop by her office in the morning then she knew this was her last opportunity. It felt childish, slipping a note into someone’s locker but what other choice did she have. The thought of waiting to speak to her about what had been bugging her over the weekend until second period sent Emma crazy. Besides, she didn’t really know when she would have the time to talk to her then during her lesson so this was really the only way.

She checked her appearance over for what felt like the hundredth time in her office mirror, glaring at the expression staring back at her as if to mock her. All she had to do was be honest with the brunette, just like her son had suggested. Once everything was on the table they could move forward, even if it could become a little awkward in certain situations. However, she could handle those situations well. Heck, she’d been in in enough of them to know how to react.

Sighing, she took her seat behind her desk and began to twiddle her thumbs as she waited for that knock to sound on her door that she knew was soon to come. She had known that the brunette had already turned up at school, she had noticed she liked to turn up at 8 which was a whole hour before their lessons began. This would give them ample time to talk over what they needed to.

A knock sounded on her door, making her jump even though she had been expecting it. Shaking her head, she smoothed her hair down and looked up at the door.

“Come in” she called, and waited for the brunette to step over her office threshold.

The door opened, revealing a very nervous looking woman who was still to look up into the blonde’s face.

“Coach Swan” She muttered, closing the door behind her as she stood awkwardly in her office.

“Regina, please relax and take a seat. You don’t need to be so worried” Emma said, gesturing to the only available seat in front of her.

The brunette sat down cautiously in the chair offered to her, not wanting to look in her teachers face in case she looked anger or any other emotion she wasn’t ready to see.

“Please, look at me” Emma muttered, leaning forward and resting her lower arms on her desk.

Regina did as she was told, looking up into the face before her and without wanting to she burst into tears.

“I’m sorry Coach, I didn’t mean to say those things. Well I did, but not to you. Well no, that’s not true either. I was nervous, I wanted to tell you but I knew I never could, I didn’t want to voice those feelings as I knew nothing could happen. I mean, I understand if you don’t want to know about them and want me to leave you alone as best I can. I truly am sorry” Regina croaked, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes. She felt as if she had no tears left after Sunday, but alas here she was shedding even more in front of her teacher.

“No need to apologise, I asked you here because we need to talk. Honestly, you wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for my son” Emma laughed, trying to calm the shaking brunette who now had a confused expression.

“What do you mean?”

“He was the one who suggested I talked to you. You see, I haven’t been entirely honest either, to you or to me in a way” She sighed, dropping her gaze to her desk “Anyway, you know that what you feel or what you want to happen can’t happen. But I can honestly tell you that there is one thing that you want that is true. You want me to feel the same towards you, I can tell. And well…” she trailed off.

Regina looked into her teacher’s face, realisation finally hitting her with a gasp as she covered her mouth.

“You like me too?” She asked.

Emma looked up into the features that had captivated her from day one and nodded. Neither woman spoke for what felt like a long time but in reality was only a few seconds.

“Yes, I do”

“So, want now?” Regina asked, now grinning at the blonde’s confession.

“Well, we both know that it can’t go any farther than this but I still want to help you through the use of Lily. But only if you still want to”

“Of course, that really helps” Regina nodded.

“Well good, I guess that’s it” Emma stood from her chair and made her way over to her filing cabinet, pulling out a few sheets of paper “Well apart from these”

She handed over the papers to the brunette who stood and took them from the other woman’s grasp “Those are the papers for who is on the soccer team. You made it, by the way, best goalie by far” Emma grinned, stepping closer to the brunette.

They couldn’t deny the pull between, drawing them closer by the second. Emma knew she had to get out of there, clear the air and get away from the tantalising woman in front of her but she just couldn’t. She didn’t know if she could ever get away from her, she felt trapped in this spell that had fallen over the two of them.

“Well I guess I better go” Regina said, making no move to exit the office or take a step back from the distance that had suddenly closed between them.

“Of course” Emma nodded, also still in the same position.

She didn’t know what came over her, maybe it was the pull towards the brunette or just the need to do something in the situation they had found themselves in but she wasn’t expecting her next move.

“Oh, fuck it” Emma yelled, surging forward and closing the gap as her lips connected with the brunette’s. Regina gasped against the other woman’s lips, before returning the kiss just as fiercely and wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck and dropping the papers that had been in her hand to the floor. Emma encircled the woman’s waist, bringing her closer in this searing kiss. Regina moaned as the blonde swiped her tongue over her lower lip, granting her permission quickly and opening herself up to the blonde. Moans and gasps could be heard coming from both women as they tasted the other for the first time, battling for dominance as their tongues danced together.

In a quick move, Emma span them around and slammed the brunette into the cabinet behind her. Regina gasped, too stunned to do anything after the move other than lose herself in the kiss. Emma placed both of her palms on either side of the other woman’s head, pushing even closer to the brunette and placing a thigh in between her legs. Regina moaned, tangling her fingers into the blonde curls and tugging her even closer in and revelling in the feel of the blonde’s lean body against her own.

“This really shouldn’t be happening” Emma muttered against kiss swollen lips. All Regina could do was hum in agreement, moving in again and quickly capturing her lips as passionately as before. Emma bit her lower lip, making Regina groan and let her head fall back against the cabinet behind her which opened her neck up to the blonde who began her assault, suckling and kissing her way along her jaw and up to her earlobe.

“You know Regina” she muttered, pulling her earlobe into her mouth and nibbling it eliciting a small gasp from the brunette “I have had some very naughty thoughts about what I have wanted to do to you. Some very vivid dreams of you at my mercy”

Regina gasped, grasping the other woman’s hip and pulling her even closer if that was even possible. The blonde’s thigh made contact with Regina’s core, realising for the first time just how wet she was at the blonde’s assault. She knew they should stop, her first period was due to begin but she had been so sexually frustrated since meeting the blonde that she couldn’t help but continue. She ground herself down onto the blonde’s welcome thigh, rocking as she felt wetness pool between her legs and needing her release at the hands of the blonde. Emma quickly caught onto the other woman’s actions, grasping her tight ass and helped to rock her against her thigh. Their breathing rates quickened as Emma moved back to the brunette’s lips, kissing her fiercely to silence any moans coming from her.

Regina felt her release coming closer and closer, needing this like she needed air. She desperately wanted to feel the blonde inside her, but their positions they were in would have to do for now. Emma moved to cup the other woman’s breasts, squeezing lightly and brushing her thumbs over her taut nipples.

“Fuck” Regina muttered, grinding even further onto her thigh as her orgasm drew even closer. She still couldn’t believe what was happening with her coach, but the warmth that spread over her chest and between her legs made her forget about those thoughts and enjoy the moment she thought she would never get.

The bell sounded around the office, causing both women to jump apart quicker than expected. Missing the contact, Regina pouted and reached to pick up the papers that had fallen to the floor. Coughing, she smoothed her ruffled hair down so as to look presentable as the blonde looked in her mirror and did the same. Why did the bell ring then, she was so close. She needed that release, she knew she couldn’t go the rest of the day without satisfaction.

“Ermm, well. I honestly wasn’t expecting to do that” Emma muttered sheepishly, locking eyes with the brunette.

“Yes, well. I am so not disappointed” Regina grinned “But that bell could not have sounded at a worse time than it did”

“Sorry” Emma blushed “I knew I shouldn’t have done that but I couldn’t stop myself, I didn’t want to stop”

“I didn’t want you to stop either” Regina said, making her way to the door.

Before she grasped the handle, she felt a hand on her hip spinning her around and feeling familiar lips press onto her in a softer kiss than before. This one was filled with emotions, unsaid emotions running between them.

“But, as it is I would love to do this again sometime” Emma said against grinning lips.

“I’m sure that could be arranged” Regina finished, placing a chaste kiss onto her Coach’s lips “Bye Coach”

“Bye” Emma called back, closing the door behind the brunette.

Regina sighed, making her way to the bathroom before heading to her first lesson. She needed that release that she was denied, and she knew she couldn’t wait until their next encounter. Whenever that may possibly be. Everything about what the pair of them had just done seemed so wrong, but at the same time it seemed so deliciously perfect that she knew she would never get enough of the feel of the other woman’s body pressed so tightly against her own. Christ, her gym period later on in the day would be a difficult one to get through.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you are up for this lesson Gina? You can say if you are nervous, you haven’t even told us how it went earlier when you went to speak to her” Ruby said, looking worriedly at her friend as they walked to the gym’s double doors ready for their second period.

“I’m fine, really I am. The conversation earlier went better than expected” Regina grinned, turning her face to hide her blush.

Her release had come almost instantly the minute Regina had touched herself, circling her clit fiercely before entering herself with two fingers. Their earlier activities had really worked the brunette up, and she had been so ready for the intrusion her own fingers gave. She thought whether the blonde was doing the same, pleasuring herself with thoughts of Regina and just how much the affected the other woman. Christ, that woman would be the death of her.

“Mills!” Ruby yelled, clicking her fingers in front of the brunette’s face distracting her from her naughty thoughts.

“Sorry, miles away” Regina muttered, waving her arms in the air.

Changing quickly out of their normal clothes and into their gym gear, they made their way up to the small gym where they knew the blonde would be. Regina couldn’t help but glance at the office she had been in earlier in the day, doing decidedly naughty things with her blonde Coach.

“I still can’t believe I made the soccer team” Ruby said, grinning as she remembered being handed the paper from the brunette and looking at her name in defence position.

“You’re only in defence, I’m an attacker” Killian mused, standing taller to assert his position he was so proud of.

“Yeah, we know, poor James” Kathryn said, thinking back to their practice game remembering how the other team’s captain didn’t stand a chance against their friend.

Laughing together, they reached the gym door hearing music flittering from the shut room. Regina opened the door, and spotted her Coach repeatedly punching Lily over and over again with a determined expression on her face. Regina’s face fell, worried that the look on the other woman’s face was had to do with their earlier activities. She soon recognized the song as Pink’s Raise Your Glass. Humming along, she moved out of the doorway to let the others in also taking in the sight of their coach destroying the poor punching bag. Emma looked up, locked eyes with the brunette and welcomed a huge grin onto her face which relaxed Regina.

“Morning guys, I hope you had a pleasant weekend and morning” She said, not taking her eyes of Regina’s who blushed profusely and returned the grin.

“What’s the plan for today Coach?” Ruby asked.

“Well, I thought today we could do a little bit of work in here on the different machines so that you could make use of them” She replied, taking her eyes off the brunette to look at Ruby “So, if you would like to pick a machine and just have a bit of a play. I will do the register at the end of the lesson. Miss Mills a word please”

Regina walked over to the coach, waving goodbye to her three friends who had all chosen a treadmill each.

“You ok?” Emma asked, looking deep into her eyes.

“Better now, thank you” Regina grinned, raising an eyebrow as if asking the unasked question. Emma returned the grin, as if knowing exactly what the brunette was asking.

“So do you feel relieved? I certainly did after you left” Emma waggled her eyebrows, biting her lip to stifle a moan that she was sure to sound at the memory.

“Please don’t do that” Regina pleaded.

“Do what?”

“Biting your lip, I want to do that” Regina blushed.

“Sorry” Emma giggled “I thought you could do some work with Lily today if you want to instead of machines” successfully drawing the conversation from one that was sure to do neither woman any good in their current environment.

“Sounds good. What had you so worked up that you were punching the shit out of her?” Regina asked.

“Well, as relieved as I felt it still wasn’t what I wanted and the more I thought of what I wanted the more frustrated I got” Emma shrugged.

“You and I both seemed to feel the same way” Regina grinned, picking up a pair of boxing gloves from the side.

“Indeed. Will you be ok here whilst I check how the others are doing?” Emma asked, secretly not wanting to leave the brunette’s side but knowing she couldn’t leave the rest of her class to fend for themselves. No, that would make her a bad coach after all.

“Of course, don’t be gone long” She grinned mischievously.

“Stop it” Emma growled, moving away from the brunette woman to inspect how the rest of the class was getting on.

She was pleased she had finally been honest with Regina about how she felt, but she knew their interactions form here on out would be awkward when amongst others. However, their interactions alone would be decidedly less awkward and much more pleasant for both women. Thinking of any future private interaction both women would have had made her blush and a delicious warmth spread over her chest and wetness pool between her legs. Dammit, being in close proximity with the woman would be difficult. Fuck, she was definitely up shit creek and certainly without a paddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent nearly all of my day off writing this chapter for you, and I don't regret a single second off it!
> 
> Enjoy :)


	4. We should wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda where the story gets its M rating from, and this my first ever time writing like this!
> 
> Comments and criticism much appreciated :D

The bell rang throughout the school, signalling the end of the day. A day that Regina would certainly never forget. However, the brunette student’s day was not over yet, she still had plans with Coach Swan to continue her training with Lily. It wasn’t so much that Regina needed the use of the punching bag, she just wanted to spend time with the blonde without any questions being asked that could affect what they had. Exactly what they had Regina wasn’t too sure about, but their earlier interaction was certainly a step in the right direction for the two women. She didn’t want to put a label on them or discuss if what they were doing was the right thing, but right now all the brunette could do was cheer internally because she had finally kissed the other woman. Granted, Emma made the first move, but who cares? She still kissed her, and oh my was it a kiss to remember.

She exited the stuffy classroom and strode over to her locker which was, luckily, opposite her classroom she had just spent the last two hours in studying something about rock formations. In all honesty, Regina didn’t care much about Geography and she sure as hell wasn’t going to start caring.

 “Mills, what’s got you grinning like an idiot?” Ruby asked, stepping beside the brunette who had been day dreaming against her locker for much longer than she first thought. Regina locked eyes with the other brunette, still unable to wipe the grin off her face. How she was going to keep this quiet still baffled her.

“I have no idea what you are on about” Regina said, shaking her head slightly as she gathered her thoughts as well as her belongings from her locker.

“Yeah, sure. You ready for the first soccer practice tomorrow?” Ruby said, not wanting to drop the subject but knowing her friend was not ready talk about anything yet.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. It’s only soccer Rubes” She sassed.

“Yeah, but it’s Coach Swan who is running it” Ruby grinned, waggling her eyebrows at the brunette who rolled her eyes at the woman.

“Whatever Rubes, I gotta get going. I’m meeting Coach at the gym again so I can do a bit more work with Lily” Regina said leaving her friend behind in a giggling mess and shaking her head at her friend’s utter silliness.

“Yeah, I’m sure you and ‘Lily’ will have a great time” Ruby shouted back, making quotation marks in the air on the word Lily.

To say the least, Regina was nervous. Her nerves had been getting the better of her since the bell rang to signal the end of school. She couldn’t stop thinking about Emma and their heated make out session in her office and she knew this would either go extremely well or the complete opposite.

Sighing, she pushed open the doors to the gym and slowly made her way over to the other end of the large room where she knew the blonde woman would be waiting. Trying to calm her nerves slightly, she took in deep breaths and tried not to think of all the ways that this could go wrong. As she reached the door that separates the gym from the corridor to the changing rooms, she could hear a muffled conversation coming from what appeared to be the office. Silently, she opened the door so as to not draw attention to herself or to interrupt the conversation that became much clearer now. She could clearly hear the blonde’s soothing voice accompanied with two male voices that she recognised.

“Are you sure I can take him this weekend?” Neal asked tentatively.

“Yes, Neal. It would be good for him to see his grandparents, even though I really don’t get along with them” Emma replied “Be good for your father Henry, and don’t eat too many sweets”

“You know me, Mom, I won’t eat that many sweets”

“I know, just be good” She spoke

A long silence was all that could be heard coming from the office, as Regina quietly moved past it and began to climb the stairs to the small gym. She stopped dead on the stairs as she heard the office door open, craning her head to better hear the conversation.

“I’ll be waiting outside for you Henry” Neal said, walking down the corridor and out the door to the car park.

“So, tell me again why you are staying late?” Henry asked.

“I’m just helping Regina out a bit up in the gym today” She replied.

“Yeah yeah, I bet you are. Did you speak to her?”

“Yes I did”

“And…?” Henry asked.

“It went well, very well in fact. But student/teacher relationships are banned, you know that. Nothing can come of what we feel” She replied, the sadness evident in her tone. This, in turn, made Regina feel disappointed that nothing could truly happen between them. If only there was some way that they could be happy together.

“Look, I know you like her, you know you like her and Regina knows you like her and better yet, she likes you. This is her last year of college, why does this have to be the end? If it was me, I would talk to her some more and sort this out before you regret it” Henry said, giving his mother a stern gaze.

“When did you become so wise and understanding?”

“When you didn’t”

They both broke out into laughter, whilst Regina silently chuckled on the stairs. It was true, relationships with teachers was banned but the kid was right. They could work something out, she didn’t want this to end.

“Ok kid, off you go. Be good to your Dad”

“Will do, love you Ma”

“Love you too”

Henry scurried off down the corridor as Regina climbed the rest of the way up the stairs and into the gym. To distract herself, she pulled her ipod out of her pocket and placed it into the blonde’s speakers as she clicked play. Robin Schulz Sugar began to filter through the speaker as she started a steady warm up of push ups. The beat of the song created a steady pace as she worked her muscles, waiting for the blonde’s presence. It didn’t take long before she heard a slight scrape of wood on floor as the door opened, silent footfalls walking towards where her music was coming from. Instead of looking up, she continued her push ups, counting as she went. As she had completed her round of 15 push ups, she lifted herself from the floor delicately, her muscles burning nicely, as she took in the presence of her blonde coach who just stared longingly at her.

“Hey” Emma muttered, pausing the music but leaving the ipod in the docking station.

“Hey” Regina grinned, pushing a stray hair that had fallen in front of her eyes back behind her ear as she glanced down to the floor.

“So…” The blonde returned her grin, stepping closer to the other woman “Did you have a good day?”

“Yes, thanks. It turned out to be quite quiet really, but I’m glad it’s over now”

“Oh yeah, why would that be?” Emma said, now only inches away from the brunette, her eyes twinkling mischievously as they glanced down to plump lips.

“Oh I dunno” Regina grinned, looking deep into her coach’s eyes “I have my reasons”

Realising just how much she wanted the brunette, Emma made her move and captured the other woman’s lips in a passionate kiss. Regina eagerly responded, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck and bringing their bodies flush together as Emma gripped onto slender hips. Neither woman asked for more from the kiss, happy to just be locked in an embrace that showed the other how much this moment meant to them. Reluctantly, both women parted when the need for air became greater than the need to feel the other woman.

“Well, I’m glad you had a good day” Emma husked, coughing to even out her rapidly beating heart “And hopefully I can make it better”

“You already made my day good to start with” Regina grinned, moving away from the woman to click resume on the forgotten ipod before starting her round of 15 pull ups.

“Just the ego boost I needed” Emma laughed, taking in the sight of the other woman’s muscles straining “Anyway, today you have free reign over the equipment and anything that can help you”

“So does that mean I have free reign over you?” Regina husked, smirking at the blonde woman as she raked her figure and took in the blushing woman.

“Ermm, well… I mean, electrical equipment or things that don’t talk. But if you feel you need me for absolutely anything, I’m your woman” She grinned as she waggled her eyebrows, trying to keep her growing arousal at bay.

“Oh, I’ll certainly make sure I do” Regina laughed, resuming her pull ups as Emma took her spot on the treadmill as they began their separate workouts.

 

 

Her day had gone by rather quickly for the blonde, now sat in her office at the end of the day. She couldn’t stop thinking about Regina all day, her mind travelling straight back to the intimacy they had shared together tin this very office, finally feeling the other woman for the first time. Now she was patiently waiting for the brunette to arrive for their scheduled training session up in the small gym her nerves getting the better of her as she felt a small droplet of sweat form on her brow.

A knock on her door brought her back down to reality, coughing to even out her breathing before allowing the knocker to enter. Her son’s face appeared around the door seconds later, grinning like a kid on sweets.

“Hey Ma” Henry muttered, opening the door further to reveal his father stood behind him as they stepped further into the spacious office.

“Hey kid, had a good day?”

“Yeah, I learnt about rock formations in Geography which was awesome” He grinned, bouncing on the balls of his foot as Neal sighed.

“You traitor, you’re supposed to be a History dork like your dear father here” Neal whined, pouting as he gave his son sad eyes that didn’t work on their clever kid.

“It’s not my fault if I find it boring that some dude got shot in the eye with an arrow or whatever” Henry rolled his eyes, slumping in the seat opposite his mother.

Emma just watches the interaction between father and son with delight, laughing at how stupid their argument is over the different subjects. There was never a dull moment with the two men stood in front of her, happy to have them firmly in her life.

“What about you Ma, Geography or History” Henry asked, making different faces as he mentioned both subjects

“Basketball” She replied, not wanting to choose between them because honestly, she didn’t like either of them.

Henry huffed and crossed his arms in surrender as Neal grinned at his teenage like antics, glancing to Emma who matched his expression. He took a seat beside his son, placed his papers on the desk in front of him and locked eyes with the blonde woman whom he once called his love.

“Hey” He muttered, smiling at the woman.

“Hey, you had a good day?”

“Not bad, one of the classes this morning were a little wild after their ‘Rocking ass weekend’ as they liked to put it. Well nearly all of them, apart from the Mills girl who just kept staring out of the window.” Neal replied, not noticing the way Emma perked up at the name which Henry definitely noticed, smirking at his mother’s reactions.

“Oh, well I’m sure she just had something on her mind” _Or someone,_ Emma thought, blushing slightly at the reminder of their morning.

“You’re probably right. I actually have a question for you”

“Do you?” Emma asked, earning an excited nod from Neal in response.

“Yes, well a request to see if I could have Henry this weekend as I was planning on visiting my parents, and I know they are dying to see him”

“Oh, well of course you can. That would be a wonderful idea”

“Are you sure I can take him this weekend?” Neal asked tentatively.

“Yes, Neal, of course I am. It would be good for him to see his grandparents, even though I really don’t get along with them” Emma replied “Be good for your father Henry, and don’t eat too many sweets”

“You know me, Mom, I won’t eat that many sweets”

“I know, just be good” She spoke.

Emma grinned at her son and his father as she began to pack away the little that she had on her desk, hoping the other two got the message to begin gathering up their belongings as well. All she could think about was seeing the brunette woman, her excitement growing tenfold.

“Well, we best get going kid” Neal muttered, placing his hand on Henry’s shoulder.

“Is it ok if I have a quick word with Ma?” He asked

 “Of course, I’ll be waiting outside for you Henry” Neal said, opening the door of the office and walking down the corridor towards the car park.

“So, tell me again why you are staying late?” Henry asked.

“I’m just helping Regina out a bit up in the gym today” She replied.

“Yeah yeah, I bet you are. Did you speak to her?”

“Yes I did”

“And…?” Henry asked.

“It went well, very well in fact. But student/teacher relationships are banned, you know that. Nothing can come of what we feel” She replied, the sadness evident in her tone which made Henry frown.

“Look, I know you like her, you know you like her and Regina knows you like her and better yet, she likes you. This is her last year of college, why does this have to be the end? If it was me, I would talk to her some more and sort this out before you regret it” Henry said, giving his mother a stern gaze.

“When did you become so wise and understanding?”

“When you didn’t” Henry grinned, laughing at his mother who began to laugh with him.

“Ok kid, off you go. Be good to your Dad”

“Will do, love you Ma”

“Love you too”

Henry exited the building and made his way over to where his father was stood waiting, as Emma climbed the stairs to the gym, stopping short when she head music filtering through the shut door. She opened it and spied Regina already doing push ups, humming along with the song playing on her own ipod. Once Regina had finished her round of 15 push ups she stood, locking eyes with the coach in front of her who paused the music and smiled to her who smiled back. In that very moment Emma decided something, she didn’t care that Regina was her student, she would wait for her until the time was right.

 

 

The sun rolled in through the small gaps of Emma’s curtains, hitting her face to alert her to the brand new day. Turning over in her far too comfy bed, she sighed as she read 6:32 on her alarm clock, not needing to get up until 7. She rolled back into the middle of the bed and thought about the events of the night before. The time that she had spent with the brunette woman had been pleasurable but reasonably so, never going any further than gentle touches and soft kisses. She smiled at the perfect images that kept replaying on repeat of the evening, as she rubbed away the sleep forming at the corner of her eyes. All she could think about was soft, brown locks, chocolate coloured eyes that she could get lost in and that perfect smile, white teeth dazzling her.

Realizing that she definitely wasn’t going to get anymore sleep now, she threw the covers off her body and leapt out of the bed. Placing her warm slippers onto her rapidly cooling feet, she opened the curtains to the bright day and out of her bedroom to make herself a much needed coffee. _Thank god for coffee machines,_ she thought, _no way in hell can I make one at this time of the morning._

A shrill ringing could be heard coning from her bedroom, rushing through the door to grab the phone. Without looking at the caller, she punched the green button to the offending noise, groaning as she held the phone to her ear “Hello?”

“Morning” Came a muffled response, realising that the caller had his mouth stuffed with far too much food.

“Hey David” She muttered sleepily into the receiver, sipping her freshly brewed coffee and slumping against the counter top “Bit early for you isn’t it?”

“True, but I felt like a run this morning so I dragged myself out of bed for once. Mary Margaret wasn’t best pleased” he laughed, finally swallowing whatever he had been chewing religiously on.

“And what made you think I would be up?” She asked.

“I know you. I know that your alarm would be set for 7, I know you always wake up slightly before 7 anyway and I know that last night you were in the presence of a certain brunette woman whom you can’t stop thinking about meaning she would have been on your mind when you fell asleep and when you woke up. Am I wrong?” He asked, and Emma could just tell that he was smirking victoriously into the receiver.

Emma sighed, then grinned at how well this man really knew her “No, I guess not” Emma laughed, placing her mug of coffee down as she moved to make her morning cereal.

“Knew it, so how was last night anyway?”

“Nothing adventurous if that is what you are thinking, I let her have free reign over the Gym which she did and we just spoke. Nothing more”

“Nothing?” He asked

“Well, a little of something more but nothing too serious” Emma laughed, yawning slightly as she rubbed her temples.

“Oh Emma, you know she is your student right?” He spoke, as she groaned at the situation.

“I know, but I can’t help it. I can’t stop what I’m feeling for her and I’m pretty sure she can’t do the same”

“You need to sit down, the two of you, and talk about this before anything else happens that could jeopardise your job and her education. Just think with your head, now with your lady parts” David said sternly, before giggling at his statement. Before she could reply, she heard silent footsteps and muffled talking coming from his end of the line “Hold on, Mary wants to say something”

A second later, Emma was greeted by the cheery voice of a very awake Mary Margaret “Morning Honey, it’s been far too long. Now, I wish I could say something different but David it right. Either stop this now before it goes any further, or wait until the timing is better. You can’t go rushing into anything”

“I Know, thanks Mare. It’s just difficult, when you meet someone new and you instantly feel a connection, that’s hard to walk away from, even for a short time. But thanks you guys, I guess I needed someone to shove me in the right direction” she chuckled, taking a seat at her kitchen table as she began to eat her breakfast, struggling to feel positive in the situation.

“That’s ok Honey, just promise me one thing” She asked.

“Anything for you” Emma replied.

“Come and visit us soon here, we miss you and love you” She laughed, as the blonde heard David muttering the same somewhere in the vicinity over the phone.

“Will do guys, love you too” She said, as she hung up the phone and had another long swig of her coffee before sighing into the rapidly cooling cup. She knew she had to speak to the brunette woman and today, but she still dreaded the conversation that would achieve.

 

 

The drive to the college seemed to fly by a lot quicker for her, the threes seemed friendlier, sun shining brighter and birds chirping happier. Today was already a good day for Regina, and it could only get better as she knew she would be seeing Emma today. A smile grew on her lips at the thought of the other woman, growing even wider when she thought back to last night. She pulled into the car park, eyeing her usual space and parking perfectly as per usual. Slipping out of her sleek Mercedes, she spotted the yellow bug not far from her own as she reached to grab her belongings from behind the driver’s seat.

“Morning Mills, how was your evening?” She heard someone shout from close to the building. Turning, she spotted Ruby and Kathryn, both with matching expressions on their faces and watching her intensely. Locking her car, she rolled her eyes as she walked the distance to her friends.

“Morning guys, how lovely to see your bright faces this morning” She smirked.

“Whatever woman, dish on the details” Ruby muttered.

“I’m not one to kiss and tell, you know that” She laughed, as her friends groaned but clapped at the same time.

“Ooh, you must tell all” Kathryn squealed.

Before she could even begin to describe how elated she felt that morning, a familiar lock of blonde hair came into view as she entered the building. Locking eyes with the blonde teacher, she gave a toothy grin but was only rewarded with a small smile.

“Good morning Coach Swan” Ruby said “Fine morning isn’t it”

“Good morning Miss Lucas, Miss Midas, Miss Mills. Yes, it is a lovely day but I’m afraid I must be moving. I hope to see you all later for soccer practice” She muttered, her smile never faltering yet never reaching her eyes. Regina frowned at the expression, wondering exactly what was wrong with the other woman.

“You shall indeed, bye” Kathryn responded, her eyes narrowing as she glanced at her friend “Did something not so good happen last night?”

“No, it was perfectly fine, at least I thought it was” She replied.

“You may want to speak with her when you get a chance, doesn’t seem to be all happy and jolly for her” Ruby frowned “Shall we get going?”

“You go on, I’m going to talk this out with her” Regina said, turning on her heels in the direction the other woman went, knowing she would find her in her office.

It didn’t take her long before she reached the door to the blonde’s office, wrenching it open and stepping in which made the other woman leap out of her chair in an instant.

“Jesus Regina, you need to knock” She gasped, holding her hand over where her heart lived.

“What is wrong with you? I thought we were ok, nothing happened last night to suggest otherwise” She frowned, crossing her arms and giving the blonde a stern expression.

Emma frowned, then groaned as she slumped back into her seat and placed her head in her hands “No, it was perfect. You are perfect, that is why you need to leave”

“What?” Regina gasped, shell shocked at the words coming out of her mouth.

“I can’t stop thinking about you, god damn it. When I drive home, when I eat dinner, when I shower, before I fall asleep, when I wake up and every bloody second of every bloody minute. Regina, first and foremost I am your teacher and you are my student, and I cannot fall for a student” She cried, standing and locking eyes with the other woman as she rounded the desk to stand in front of her, crossing her arms to create a barrier between them.

“If you haven’t already noticed, I don’t care. I don’t care that you are my teacher and I am your student, I want you and I know for sure that you want me. We can work this out, after all this is my final year of College, after that then what’s stopping us” Regina asked.

“Nothing, but that is then and this is now. For now, nothing can happen. We have to distance ourselves from the other” Emma replied.

“I don’t think I can do that”

“Why not?” Emma demanded, uncrossing her arms and inching closer as if a magnet was drawing her closer.

“Because all I want to do is this”

She lurched forward, grabbing the blonde’s face in her hands and kissing her fiercely. Emma gasped, before clutching the woman’s waist and kissing her back. She pulled the other woman flush against her, as Regina backed her into the desk as she moved her hand to grip blonde locks. Moaning, Emma swiped her tongue along the brunette woman’s lip, begging for entrance which she was quickly granted. The kiss grew passionate and desperate, as Regina captured her bottom lip in between her teeth, nibbling then sucking which elicited a moan from the other woman. Her hands began to wander up the brunette’s back before moving further down to grip her ass, bringing her pelvis further forward to feel more of her body against her own.

“Emma…” Regina moaned, releasing her lips as the other woman attacked her neck, kissing and sucking her along the column of her neck before pulling her earlobe into her mouth, gently biting down on the flesh “I want you”

Emma nodded, continued her assault and spun them so that Regina was now pinned between her and the desk. She gripped the other woman’s thighs, lifting her so she sat on the desk before removing her jacket and throwing it haphazardly across the room. She moved to stand in between the brunette’s legs, her skirt riding up in the process, as her hands began to unbutton her shirt, never stopping her ministrations of the woman’s neck. As she reached her pulse point, she sucked on the skin before kissing it, causing a surge of arousal to course through the brunette’s body and the wetness between her thighs to grow tenfold.

“If you want me to stop” The blonde mumbled against the smooth expanse of her neck.

“No, don’t you dare stop” She husked, gripping one of the blonde’s hands now resting on her hips and bringing it up to her breast in need of some attention, only encased in a black lace bra. Emma squeezed and pinched the already erect nipple, as Regina arched her back further into her hand at the feeling before reaching behind her to unclasp the offending article.

“Someone’s eager” Emma grinned, helping the other woman to remove the last of the clothing covering her chest.

“Shut up and fuck me” Regina growled, her eyes impossibly dark with arousal as her bare chest rose and fell rapidly and she threaded her hands into her blonde locks.

“The bell’s going to ring at any moment” She mumbled, bunching her skirt up even further to reveal black lace panties that matched her bra, soaked from her arousal. As she did so, she bent her head a little lower, clamping her mouth around an erect nipple, alternating between biting and sucking and licking, then moving to give the other attention, making the other woman squirm beneath her.

“Fuck me quickly then” She said breathlessly, biting her lip as she shut her eyes tightly at the blonde’s ministrations.

“With pleasure” She laughed, moving her head to capture her lips once again as she moved her hand which was now resting on her bare thighs further up her leg until it was resting inches from where the other woman needed her most, brushing a thumb over her covered sex. Regina moaned into her mouth at the brief contact, pushing her core closer to the blonde.

She took the move as permission to continue her assault, slipping her fingers delicately into the waistband of her panties and dragging them down and off her legs, stuffing the article into her pocket. Grinning mischievously, she placed one hand on the brunette’s lower back as the fingers on her other began to delicately explore her soaked folds, sliding her finger up towards and circling her clit before travelling further down to tease her entrance with the tip of her finger.

“Oh god… Emma, inside… I need you inside” She panted, her breathing getting heavier and her breasts rising and falling quickly. As Emma’s fingers worked their magic, giving the other woman’s clit a little more attention before complying and entering her slowly with one finger, then two, her mouth descended on a pert nipple, biting then licking the sting away. Regina felt the other woman everywhere; in her, on her and around her. The feeling was driving her wild, her impending climax getting closer and closer.

The blonde began to move inside of her, slowly at first to allow the other woman’s tight channel to accommodate her fingers before increasing her thrusts, each time the palm of her hand connecting with the other woman’s clit, sending a delicious shiver down her spine and ending at her curling toes. She raised her head, taking in the sight of the brunette with her eyes tightly shut and her mouth slightly parted.

“Look at me, Regina” She said, looking deep into the dark chocolate orbs once opened “I want to see you when you come apart”

“Fuck, Emma I-I’m close, I-I’m gonna…” She moaned, her hips thrusting forward to meet the blonde’s every upward thrust. She wrapped her legs tightly around her waist, bringing her body closer as her hands gripped her hair tighter as she brought her mouth towards her. Soon enough, her orgasm peaked, moaning and screaming the other woman’s name into her mouth, her hips still moving with the blonde’s fingers as she helped her ride out the mind-blowing orgasm she had received from her fingers. Once her body has stilled and her channel had relaxed, Emma removed her fingers and moved them into her mouth, sucking away the other woman’s juices.

“Fuck” Regina moaned, feeling another wave of arousal hit her core as she watched the woman suck on the fingers that had pleasured her oh so well. Launching forward, she captured the woman’s lips once again just as the bell for the start of lessons rang, reverberating off the walls as she tasted herself on the other woman.

“Well, as much as I would love for this to continue, and believe me I would, you best get to class before anyone asks questions” The blonde huffed, feeling her own panties were soaked from her own arousal.

“Yes, I know” She sighed, slipping off the desk to pull her skirt back down and replace the clothing that had been removed “Will I see you later at least? After practice?” She asked, smirking at the other woman as she did her buttons back up.

“Of course, I very much hope you will repay the favour” The blonde grinned, her hands on the brunette’s waist and placing a firm kiss on her lips, smiling as she did so.

“Oh, I intend to” She smirked, gathering the rest of her belongings and making for the door and off to her first lesson.

Sighing, Emma took a seat behind her desk before reaching into her pocket, pulling out the final garment the brunette never replaced. _Now this will come in handy,_ she thought as she mentally prepared herself for the fun she would have later at soccer practice.

 

 

“So Mills, you ready for practice?” Ruby asked, nudging her friend’s side as they made the walk from Gold Building to the soccer fields. However, the brunette’s mind was stuck on the person she would soon be seeing, her curly blonde hair and bright smile the only thing she could concentrate on, resulting in the other woman to give her a sharp prod in her side.

“Ouch Rubes, what the hell was that for?” She groaned, clutching her side dramatically.

“You weren’t listening to me, your head was somewhere that seemed to be so much better than with your best friend” She grinned “What’s on your mind then?”

“Nothing, just thinking about this new Geography assignment”

“Yeah, sure. So, are you?” Ruby asked.

“Am I what?” Regina replied, completely confused by the woman’s question.

“Ready for soccer practice?” She said sternly, just as the field came into view and the brunette caught sight of the blonde curls that were in her thoughts.

“Yeah, I guess” She shrugged, trying to keep her cool even though she felt the familiar heat rise up her chest and to her cheeks as she reached the group that had gathered around the coach.

“Right guys, great to see you all here. We’re just going to have a little kick around and try to work out positions for each of you, so if you would like to get changed into your gym gear and meet me back here in 10” Emma shouted above the babble of students, locking eyes with the brunette as she scanned the crowd, giving her a smile as she finished her speech which the brunette returned.

“Come on then Mills, get your ass in gear” Ruby muttered, grabbing the woman’s arm and dragging her towards the changing rooms.

“Hold on, I need to discuss something with Coach” She said distractedly, still keeping her gaze on the blonde woman who had started placing cones around the pitch.

“Ok, if you’re sure. Don’t take too long, we’re gonna start to think you two are getting it on” She grinned.

“Yeah, cool Rubes. Bye” She muttered, not paying attention as she left her friend’s presence and towards the blonde woman who had now returned her gaze.

Reaching the woman, she smirked mischievously as she subtly raked her form, taking in her sweatpants, gleaming white tank top and messy bun perched on her head, sweat already forming at the base of her neck and forehead. She would never grow tired of looking at the blonde beauty.

“Hey” The blonde muttered.

“Hey, you ok?” She asked, placing her arms behind her back as she rocked backwards and forwards on her heels.

“Definitely, you?”

“Oh yes”

“Good, glad to hear”

The silence that extended between them was not awkward, calming perhaps but not awkward. Both of them just keeping their gaze on the other, smiling shyly.

“You might want to go and get changed” The blonde said breaking the silence “I plan to put you through your paces today” she smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You already have done today” Regina remarked, quickly glancing down to her lips then back up to see a hunger in the blonde’s eyes.

“I know. Before you go, I have something of yours” chuckling, she reached into the pocket of her trousers and revealed the woman’s undergarments she had left behind “But that doesn’t mean you’re getting them back, I like knowing there’s nothing under that little flimsy skirt of yours”

Regina blushed, the heat between her legs growing as she felt herself grow wet at the blonde’s words, the need to take and be taken by the blonde the most important thing for her in that moment. “Fuck” she whispered, her eyes dilating as her breath hitched in her throat.

“Trust me, if we were anywhere else but here” she stepped closer to the brunette, her smirk growing as she growled the next words “I would claim that beautiful cunt of yours, over and over again as you screamed my name to the skies”

And with that the blonde left the brunette woman’s presence, striding further towards the goal posts of the pitch, leaving a very aroused woman behind. _This is definitely going to be a fun practice,_ she thought, very much looking forward to the intimacy she would soon be sharing with the other woman. 


End file.
